THE SHADOWS
by shadow lunar heart
Summary: roxas was normal for the most parts of his short life. he couldnt rember his life before his 14th birthday and it's racked at him for ever he one day decides to join his freinds and then his perfect world that was centered on happy shatters for good.


**so far this is all i have i will post more soon but i would like to know what you think it would help alot and also leave comments on what i should improve and the best thing of all it's a combination of stuff so no main line**

THE Shadows

Once upon a time was a force called chaos it was like any other army only it had a deep dark intention the king that ruled This dynasty had a blade called chaotic it had two other form that went to the kings daughter Shannon and rose. Shannon got the light blade and rose got the Shadow blade both blades were both dark and light hailing from two friendly kingdoms as peace signs well years passed and this story faded from history . One day in a town called twilight town lived a 14 year old named Roxas that is me well one day my friends (Chris, Elizabeth, and Trina and Daniel ) decide that we all were going to sun set and play around well when we arrived there was trouble a kid had wondered into a cave that was about to collapse now I had a rash nature so I went in to get the kid out when I got there no kid was to be seen so I was about exit when entrance was blocked it reveled a sword called shadow I picked it up to use to get out as soon as i touched the sword i felt different i all of sudden felt a surge of power i broke out but left the blade Inside the cave i asked what happened my friend explained that while I went in the kid came out i never told them about the sword well that night the sword came to me as a sprit named rose and her sister was the kind hearted daughter of the king zieg i asked why she came to me she said you picked me up first and you had the most courage . I am a dragoon and now that you used the blade you too are a dragoon. I woke up too a noise in the morning I looked out side only to see a monster that had escaped from the cave it had ten tentacle arms that pierced any armor well I registered is thoughts and turned around too see rose and the sword she said "it chose you and now you will wield it" I grabbed the blade from her and headed out side and pulled out the sword I felt a strange difference in it when I noticed that i was about to be hit i ducked and dogged then threw the Blade and it pierced his heart I heard rose telling him to say blood lust I did and just after I did it drained thee blood from the monster the blade glowed red with a bright tone. Rose afterwards explained that was a warrior of organization 13.I worried that night Wondering would I end up like that a ruthless killing monster rose put my mind to rest when she told me that the blade protected me from the corruption. That night they were vested by a organization 13 member named axel he told us of planes the organize 13 looking for new warriors so they picked me well axel left and rose finally seemed relaxed I noticed when axel arrived that she looked tensed so I fell asleep in my dreams rose taught him a technique called impoundment of death it captures and hurts a enemy while it petrifies them with fear I awoke the next morning and got dressed and picked up my sword the shadow blade I opened the door and walked out to see only the new kid named riku he was kind of shy he introduced himself and told me that he just moved here well I walked down the road when rose appeared and said that some one was following them and then she told me run to the train statheon so I did then I hopped on and headed for sunset I just notheced that I was not the only one on the train I turned to see the new guy riku the train arrived at sunset I got off and had rose floating beside me she said you lost who ever was following you just then who ever was following him jumped out it was siax of organization 13 I had a huge hammer I realized that I had left I sword on the train I the Iard a voice from behind him it was riku I had the shadow sword I gave it to him and said you left it on the train I then hid behind a building then I pulled out his sword siax swung his hammer then the blade cut through it like a hot knife through butter siax now with no weapon ran I thought the blade and used blood lust draining him of all his blood and left him in a lifeless state he was dead riku shocked by this experience went and told our friends about what he saw our friends confronted me then I told them the truth about the sword and it's oreingen well I slept that night rose explained the blood lust it drains blood to grow stronger but use it too much and it will corrupt a mind that's what happened to my father I said what's wrong the organization 13 worrying you no rose replied it's that kid riku well I woke up got dressed and grabbed his sword I heard a knock at the door it was Chris said you are coming with me to greet the new guy riku I lives in a new place called Travis town well me and Elizabeth hoped on the train and headed for Travis town there we found riku place he invited us in they sat in room with photos a couch a chair and a TV just then I felt a sharp pain in my side I bleed and fainted I awoke that night and saw Chris gone I sat straight up and realized I was still at riku 's I asked riku what happened riku told him that I bleed and fainted I said have the trains closed down riku replied yeah about an hour ago then he said you are staying here for the night here dinner I said thanks then I told him that I was going to look around I went outside and went to a plaza riku yelled after me be careful in the plaza gates went up blocking any exits a black portal appeared out came a guy in a black cloak named dementria he could make water clones of himself I then attacked even before I could pull out the shadow blade I felt a stab in the back it was the real dementria he used a staff like weapon I pulled out his weapon of I back the blood guide with a red glow I fainted dementria turned around to see riku he charged at him but dementria disappeared in a cloud of smoke riku took me back to his place and treated I wound in his back rose told him to awake in the morning I sat straight up and realized I was still at riku and Trina Elizabeth and riku were standing above me I awoke to a bloody head and saw his clothes blood stained I got up everyone asked are you okay I then told everyone what happened I then changed into fresh clothes I then went and cleaned my bloody clothes I picked up my sword and right before I headed out riku said stay for breakfast and does she want some rose looked in shock you can see me yeah riku replied how I asked I don't now how riku replied but you can head home I arrived home to see axel he told me that he left organization 13 I asked rose do you know anything about a certain guy named xemous no rose replied she finally relaxed when she heard of axel leavening organization 13 he disappeared then Chris came by and said there's a party going on at sunset want to come yeah I replied rose floated beside him I Iar your birthday is today yeah so well just wanted to tell you got a lot of training tonight okay. Kay I replied rose disappeared I and Chris hopped on the train and headed for sunset there wIn they arrived there was balloons everywhere everyone shouted happy then a creature jumped out of no where everyone ran away I used the blade and acthevated emboundment of death it killed the monster I used blood lust and right after I did I had a sharp pain in my side but I delt with it for the day that night rose showed me how to transform to dragoon rose told me to use it wisely I awoke the next morning to riku he said Elizabeth wanted to go shopping you want to come with I replied sure grabbed his sword and headed for the mall riku and I sat out side the mall while Elizabeth shopped when they got done riku asked how about we stay over at your place I okay they arrived Elizabeth went in first she saw a guy in black riku and I entered next the guy in black said glad to see your not dead then disappeared Elizabeth slept in the other room riku slept on the couch and I slept in the chair the Elizabeth went to bed riku and I stayed up and riku asked who was that in the black cape I told him about organization 13 then I went to sleep I had a dream of a blade I had never seen before it was like mine only red and evil it stabbed I awoke to riku face I said you were screaming in your sleep I looked down to see my side bleeding I bandaged it up rose appeared she said dementria and the blade have made your dream pain real pain then they fell asleep the next morning riku woke up to Elizabeth cooking breakfast he looked around but I was gone the blade was still there riku worried so he looked for me I was in the Travis town I had a broken leg and a hurt head riku helped me back to the house I sat down I told them what happened xibar captured me and took me to Travis town to fight then a girl came by and gave them a invitatheon the new diplomacy committee I riku and Chris joined the others at the Travis town plaza there silfer was I had his team with him faun aria and vive well silfer was enraged at me when he saw I had the shadow blade he ordered aria to take him home I also ordered to not let anyone near the cave at sunset wIn the train arrived at twilight town I pusId aria off and headed for sunset there I found the cave protected by barrier so I turned around and headed home that night axel appeared first words out of his mouth was you look mad. yeah I replied the cave where I found rose at axel said rose do you rember the shinning blade yeah rose replied it was my sisters blade what about it that's why the cave was blocked off silfer thinks that it has your father sprit so he stole the blade check it tomorrow okay I replied okay the next morning I woke up got dressed and picked up the shadow blade I headed out for sunset there I saw the cave without the barrier I ran in to see the shining blade gone I went to the Travis town plaza and saw a note form silfer it said I will bring back my master at all cost good bye that night in I dream rose and him were not the only people in his dream there was silfer I said I figured out that this is not the blade I was looking for so I will return it but I won't tell you who good bye the next day Chris came by said riku has something I want's to show us they both hopped on the train and headed for Travis town there riku was with Chris and Elizabeth there riku showed them the shining blade it acthevated the shadow blade and the shining blade both unsheathed them selves floating they both shot white and black lightheng back and forth between the two rose appeared and the sprit Shannon appeared they turned to riku and I we both picked you riku you got the shinning yang blade and roxas you get the shadow yang blade riku said do I Ilp I with organization 13 yes Shannon replied but you are excepted to do some missions on your own okay riku replied yeah I went home only to see his door of his house busted down I saw everything a wreak I then felt a tentacle through his shoulder I fainted the creature came back he captured me and took him to the organization13 head quarters I was placed in a glass cage they kept me the next morning victore came over and saw the blood all over the side of the door he used a technique Shannon taught him it's called time flower he witnessed me getting captured he went to where the portal appeared that lead to the organization 13 head quarters he used the shinning blade to reopen the portal and stepped through with ease he saw the glass case where they kept me at riku hid he saw all the members of organization 13 dementria spoke first he said it took a while but we caught you they left riku came and used his blade the shadow blade appeared it went to my hands the blade woke me up we both walked thought the portal and back home I am glad you came to get me I put the door to my place up rose and Shannon put a spell on both riku and my I place protecting them from organization 13 that night I was up when axel appeared I said so both blades have been upgraded I replied yeah axel asked is your shoulder okay I replied yeah but it hurts a little bit but I will live axel said they don't know about riku but they are after I still in riku 's sleep Shannon taught him all the tetchiness rose taught me only light I went to sleep that night the next morning I awoke to a screeching sound it came from sun set I got dressed and picked up his sword I arrived there was a flying creature and a bunch of ground creatures riku was fightheng the ground creatures I saw I said take care of the flying creature I replied yeah I then saw the flaying creature make that screeching noise I used the emboundment of death then two giant claws grabbed the bird and dragged it into the shadows then a red mist came flying out I used blood lust the sword absorbed the red mist at this theme riku got done with all the ground creatures then I stomach started to bleed it felt like I was being stabbed I fainted I woke to riku 's place I said wIre am I riku replied i brought you Ire after you were stabbed i don't know by what Chris helped me get your night clothes then we brought you here and wasId your clothes they were covered in blood I replied thanks so what happened in sunset riku replied i was looking for a trace of the chaothec blade I replied what is that riku replied it is the blade with rose and Shannon fathers sprit in it I replied i thought that was shinning blade riku replied no that's Shannon's sprit I relied oh so any luck riku replied no one of the organization 13 members got it then those creatures jumped out and attacked me than you arrived then those dark claws I interrupted emboundment of death riku contained killed that bird then i got done with the ground creatures and then your stomach began to bleed so i brought you here .so are you feeling better Shannon and rose and riku said in unison I replied yeah i am okay rose why did that happen again rose replied that monster bird had a bit of demon blood and it escaped thought your stomach I laid back i am going home I got dressed and grabbed my sword and headed for my place riku shouted be careful wIn I walked outside I had a vision of when rose Shannon and zieg (rose and Shannon father) I saw the blades shinning and shadow and chaotic. I heard rose say " I accept the charge of shadows for the shadow kingdom a piece of a triangle lite up over head in black Shannon took the shinning blade "and I accept the gift of the shinning kingdom and hold them to my own burden " another piece in white zieg finally spoke "and we bind ourselves to these swords if anything happens the heirs of these kingdoms we shall be imprisoned in the blades till they are found and returned" the last piece lite up in red I gathered my thoughts I went home I laid down then rose appeared she said feeling better I said yeah she said why whats up I said i saw when you guys got bound to the swords i am terribly sorry rose replied don't be my father and us did that and all i ever wanted to do was whish that day had lead differently. "I am sorry" said I .Rose Replied " It's not your fault Lloyds fault if he hadn't lead that stupid revolt Me and Shannon would still have our family". I looked questionable "Who was your husband and what revolt"?. Rose sigId "I guess it's time I tell you the truth my husband Lloyd was my fathers 2nd in command. he chose to lead a revolt with his friend dart Which at the time was Shannon's boy friend their wedding was in a few weeks but then that war started me and Shannon had to chose sides but when we did our loves came after us we were weakened by Lloyd and dart but Lloyd sealed us away in our own blades sort for irony which I hate him for it" I feel to the ground "I am ….I am so sorry rose I wish I could have helped you back then but I wasn't even alive" I sniffled crying she replied "Well there was a guy named roxas back then who was a son to the friendly kingdom to ours but I was a warrior who would kill in a instant but he was a nice guy when he did not fight against people" I sniffled "wow he sounds tough I wonder what became of him"? rose replied " they say he ran to this town after a group of warriors from the city of celesthea came to kill them for not killing my fathers kingdom joelen and lysn tried to save their three sons and two daughters but their eldest hector fought against a guard named Isaac in the battle hector turned him and Isaac into stone they say only the power of light and holy can free both of them and the other four diva Elaine and able and roxas(old one) ran to town when their castle was attacked it sunk under with it's city under lake vendee but it's a legend"! I gave a confused look "lake vendee why was it called that"? rose sighed "no more questions ok how about you got to bed and I will take you to the lake tomorrow ok"? I thought "ok but you better promise" I got home and went inside and laid down in my dreams I saw xemous "how did you get in my" I was cut off by xemous words "truth life if you want to know the truth then find me I wait at the ocean of delaine join my truth for krounose" I awoke and headed for the ocean I saw xemous instantly and yelled "Who am I" xemous turned to face me "You are the warrior from centuries ago you and your family hold power of great amount but now you forgot thanks to Lloyd for rating your parents out to the celesthea knights but you know it sucks you were strong too and maybe suitable for me but …..you might still be" he started towards me I summoned the shadow blade "stay back" xemous pushed it aside "No your blood calls to me" he drew closer I gazed into his eyes they glowed red I couldn't move " why cant I move" I struggled the words xemous tilted my head and let his tongue slid against my neck. A shiver passed through my body i managed the words" stay away from me" xemous opened his mouth saying "not a chance" He bared his teeth which were amazingly sharp and slowly bit into my neck lettheng my blood run free into his mouth my mind surged "What are we" xemous just drew blood for a few minutes then he spoke with a blood tainted breath "we are the most feared of all creature we are vampires". xemous tilted my head back "go home I will talk to you tomorrow"I still could not move xemous disappeared through the darkness my body could move breathing hardly I returned home and fell asleep in his dreams a dark figure was there "blood life blood want blood" I replied " what about blood do you want blood" the creature replied "wake for blood" I woke up to the sun and my cell going off i flipped the phone open MEET ME AT SUNSET IN 5 MIN I looked at the number it was a unknown one i guessed xemous i got up and got dressed and i ate breakfast and i headed to sunset their i waited till i felt a Chile then his voice hit me "wow you actually came " i jumped it was riku i replied "so you texted me" riku replied said "yea rose and Shannon are taking us to the lake " i rember "oh yea well come on then" we started off the meadows of sunset and got to a lake of blue beauty i looked closely and saw a castle in the reflections i looked up and right across from us was a new castle i felt my self say "No way that castle sank back in the medieval days when Lloyd over ran it" riku replied " I know " i ran towards the castle riku slowly walked beside me i got to the door when a hole made me trip over into the castle doors i fell into the arms of a guy with brown hair wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t shirt he said "weird entrance mortals ... Roxas" his eyes opened to a wide amount then he hugged me "I am glad your home we thought you were dead" I couldn't speak other than these words " who am i" he looked into my eyes "your my brother i am able your two sisters are off on a meeting to the Tulsa kingdom and don't be back before tomorrow afternoon so your stuck with me " i looked up at him "brothers sisters i have a family but i am orphan" He looked at me " no your my brother " i yelled "no i am not" i ran out to the field able followed riku blocked his path i think i saw his eyes glow like xemous he spoke calmly to able "leave him alone i think he is not willing to talk right now .no i am not Lloyd i am riku " able looked at me " I am sorry come talk to me here when your ready" i walked towards the town i fell on the hill riku rushed to my side " are you okay ...roxas you there"? i could feel his red eyed gaze i looked up to see his golden eyes i replied" I am fine riku " he helped me up "i want to lay down would you mind staying riku " he said "yea" we went home and i laid down in bed he laid next to me i fell asleep and tried to make of what happed in my dreams i looked and saw riku and able fighting each other i tried to break them up and i got between them and they stopped i looked and saw riku jump on me digging his claws into my side he tilted my head and bit me i saw my blood and noticed it disappearing and then i noticed a giant claw wiped my blood away with riku i opened my eyes to see riku hovering over me i jumped he backed up " are you okay" i registered my thoughts " yea i am fine" he looked at me " your lying to me" i looked up at him " how do you know" he yelled "what is it ...a dream" he jumped up on top of me and pinned me to the bed tell me what the dream was about" i looked at him " i saw you biting me and draining me of my blood" he looked a me he let up his pinned grip he said i wont bite you i am a half vampire i can control myself i wont drain you" he cautioned in a sexy voice "unless you want me to" i felt that same notion like with xemous i tilted my head "go ahead " he drew closer and got about a inch away when a portal appeared he looked at me "later i promise" he ran out the window and through the portal came axel and rose floating behind him they looked at me nodded "go to bed your going to need it" axel spoke i replied "yes okay" rose floated down stairs and i looked at axel " good night " i saw him leave then i whispered " riku " i heard him whisper " roxas i am here but i cant come in so why don't you go to bed we will see each other tomorrow " i looked and replied " fine see you tomorrow" i laid down and closed my eyes in my dreams i saw a girl about 5'5 blonde hair and hazel eyes she looked at me and said "son of man i say once and only once nyx ask for your hand in the war " i replied what war whose nyx who are these people " she looked down "they are the gods and goddess of the Greek times nyx is the night and shadows she provides for your powers and her husband Erebus is the god of darkness he protects her from their cousin krounose lord of time ruler of the titans he is rising to cause a war with the Olympians they all created the warriors and maidens for their powers you know of rose and Shannon and all them but their is a hell of a lot more by the by my name is Miranda i will tell you the rest tomorrow" i said ok i woke up to see riku above me he was about 4 feet from me i said "where's rose and Shannon " he looked at me" their away"! i smiled " that's good ' he pinned me down "again your still stalling" i said "what are you "I was broke off he bit into my neck and started to drain my blood i don't know why but i felt good and i heard my self moan like sexually and i kept moan i felt riku 's arm around me and felt his arm slide to my face tracing my eyes and features with it but then it happened so quickly i could not think Miranda jumped thought my window ( OKAY AS MUCH AS I LOVE SEEING PEOPLE I AM TIRED OF FUCKING REPLACING THE DAME WINDOW AND DOOR) "wtf why did you break my window" Miranda replied "it's fun now run" riku broke off his bite "why should we run" Miranda said "well their is this guy who is well a titan and he is evil and he is looking for the sprits and the warriors and well he is strong enough to break a building so um he is on his way get while he is not here" i looked up pushing my sleeve of my shirt to my neck it wasn't bleeding at all " where do we go " Miranda threw me a tear drop " use it at the lake get the powers get fire water earth and air and sprit and get your powers increased i will hold him off" we got up and headed out back we went to the lake and looked around i called up Chris and told him to get the gang together and meet at the lake me and riku made the air and sprit appear and once they arrived i looked at them "we need you guys to do us a favor" Chris asked "anything what is it" i replied "fire water earth and air and sprit we need you fire Chris and water Trina and earth Elizabeth we ask you five with shadow's and light that we open the door way to the under world i tossed the tear drop up in the air it shinned neon blue and the water in the lake started to evaporated to steam there under it is a giant hole with a door we go in to it to find a under ground city and a large figure it was not important though i looked around to see 10 giant seals of different colors i looked for mine and riku 's we walked towards ours i got to the statue and stopped we went our separate ways the gang went with riku i looked around when i saw a dark figure it looked like a daemon but more like a god it stood their and ran towards my seal of black and grey seals i got to mine to see no one i absorbed energy from the seal increasing my own powers riku did the same then the red the blue and the green and black seal lite up and absorb in to Chris Trina and Elizabeth and Daniel they gained the elements they represented in the circle we did earlier except Daniel who gained darkness? but we did not much to gloat when a tall guy holding Miranda came in he threw Miranda against the wall of the entrance me and riku tried to take him on we failed miserably by getting just knocked out of the way me and riku got back up "he is too strong" i replied " i know but we have to defeat him" Miranda came and jumped on him 3 girls and 3 guys appeared Miranda shouted please bless them and defeat your enemy the girl in black said "fine but they will obey us roxas riku hold your palm out and repeated after me air fire water earth and lighting capture this beast of krounose" riku and i repeated her saying as did Chris and them a lighting bolt surged around the creature and formed a cage imprisoning it i shouted " OMG " the creature shouted let me go i want free my king waits for me. A GUY IN A PURPLE ROBE AND WHITE HAIR SHOUTS "no atlas you have betrayed us for the last time" Miranda turned" you guys go on somewhere we will talk later" we walked to the edge i looked at victor he nodded we were lifted to the top even then we could hear atlas screams i looked over at the castle my castle i frowned and said "riku would you mind coming with me everyone else go on" he knew exactly what i meant we walked over too the castle on our way their he looked at me with his golden eyes i started trying to picture those red hungry eyes but they just dint click he must have knew what i was thinking " no the eyes just change in anger ok" i replied"ok" we walked thought to see able in the door way he saw me and charged to hug me but riku blocked his path able growled "get out of my way he is my brother" riku growled back " i don't care he is my friend". i spoke "riku i do need to talk to him ok" riku still looked pissed but agreed to it riku waited at the door as me and able went to go talk in the dinning room which in my case was too dame big but oh well i sat down he sat across from me " i am sorry for the trouble but it's just that we haven't seen you since diva was young. i replied "yes i understand but riku is just looking out for me ". riku walked in as we mentioned his name he said" we have to go Miranda want's us rested tomorrow" i got up and told able " i live in twilight town if u want to come see me i am home almost constantly there" we walked outside and got to my house he walked in i turned to him and i looked At him "ok now how about you head home now" he laughed at the suggestion "that was a excuse I made I am hungry that's all" I looked up at him " how does that involve" I was cut off he bit into my neck a small scream escaped my lips he drank an after a while that sexual moan returned he drank for what seemed like 5 minutes finally he pulled away I fell to the floor he looked down at me his eyes just normal gold I said " n..n..no" I fainted there in the living room floor I felt him pick me up and carry me up stairs I spoke " my sight no" he shook me " roxas wake up dame it I drained him too much" I opened up my eyes "no I am fine riku just put me in bed ". he put me down in my bed I sighed shit you would think this would get better but dame I spoke"riku why don't you head home" he got out. I looked around still feeling a little light headed I walked to the window to see Elizabeth I know I should have went back inside but oh well pity i jumped down in her path she let out a little gasp she replied " shit what the fuck are you insane you could have been hurt I looked up and met her eyes she gasped" no your eyes there o crap "I looked at her " what are you talking about" she pulled out her mirror from her purse and showed me her eyes which made me see what it meant they were red like xemous or riku 's . I screamed " no my eyes no" a shadow moved from the corner of my vision I turned around to hear riku 's voice. "what are you doing out of bed". he started and his eyes widened he said "hey Elizabeth um why don't you go check up on Trina she is in at the beach testing her water abilities' Elizabeth replied "ok hey I will see you later and roxas go get your eyes checked" I walked up to riku "how did this happen riku ". he replied "because I have been feeding off of you" I sighed " wow and it felt so good" he started at me closing the distance between us he tilted my head to meet his eyes he spoke "you look very beautiful better with red eyes than black eyes but don't worry they go back to being hazel soon ok" I replied "ok um question what does this mean" he looks at me " it means training lot's of it" a red streak flew past us riku let out a low growl " no dame it" a guy with white hair looking like riku but taller and much older I spoke "riku who is that" the taller guy said "so you lived hmmm so which means the blood dynasty lives on but" he was cut off rose charged at him with a sword long and slender and as black as night she cut off a piece of his hair she said "Lloyd you murder" Shannon joined in to help her Lloyd said " rose Shannon the twilight twins Shannon my fight is with rose not you but I do have some who does have a bone to pick with you " a guy with red hair appeared out of no where he spoke " my Shannon you have come back" Shannon stood there shocked. Rose shouted as Lloyd lunged for her "riku roxas run now". we took off down the road we got a few miles up the road I stopped riku tried to trudged me on I shouted "our mentors were just attacked by some strange ass people and you want to keep going what the hell" he stopped and sighed " their names are Lloyd and dart Lloyds my older brother darts his 2nd in command they want you and your family. Because your family owns the best magic known to mortal and immortal if they get a hold of you the one Joel left with his power" I stood there "you knew about this all this time and you never told me ass hole I let you fed off me …. Are you after my power too huh". he replied "roxas shut up I loved you and I still do I don't want you hurt but I dint expect Lloyd to show up this early but yes I knew and no I don't want your power I have my own and um yea I fed off you but um there was a result of both but deal with that later" I replied "wait there was a result and that's good but I am still ticked about you lying' he looked down "yea I know' he warlike a little bit then pulled out a dagger I looked at him he said " I owe you back for feeding" he slashed right down his arm to revel scarlet blood" I said no I drew to him he whispered "yes" " he pushed my head to the cut I drank it tasted sweet with a bitter mix I kept drinking till Lloyd jumped out and hit riku out of the way knocking him out on impact and knocking me down he said "finally my rewards" he quickly stabbed me in the stomach with a blade I knew was not right it was red. I bleed black ? He got on his knees to drink the black substance "the blood of nyx" I strained " no ….no I said No" a dark tentacle gripped onto him and threw him making him evaporate into red dust I shuddered as the tentacle redrew into a black portal I fell in pain falling in on myself the blade dissolved and the wound closed up which made the pain worse and then just like that it ended I laid on the ground for what seemed like hours then I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see riku he asked" are you ok" I turned over "yea are you thought I saw the giant bruise his brother left on his arm" he helped me up and we slowly but surly got home we arrived at the street my house is on I got in and laid on the couch he mimicked about my maneuver he sighed "are you ok" I replied "yea very tired thought" he said "what was that thing that attacked Lloyd" I replied "I replied yea…. I don't know I was just mad and very much in pain and the blood receded back into me and it hurt" he sighed again "was that black substance blood"? "I don't know I think so" he sighed "I am sorry i did not tell you earlier but it's just the fact i really like you" i looked at him his eyes were tinted still slightly red from his anger at his brother he leaned towards me and said "you look pale still" he lifted up his sleeve i started to say no but then it hit me i couldn't talk thinking about blood his blood the sweet addicting liquid he took a nail down his neck instead and he said "here more fun on the neck " he pressed my head to his neck and then i started to drink like crazy then my head felt woozy and i feel back he caught me half way slumped over "roxas are you ok " i stared at him my eyes must have changed or something cause he flipped out he yelled "no what happened your supposed to grow stronger not weaker " i coughed a little and it was red my blood this time i laid down and started to fade out my vision and then i was out but i still could hear him "roxas I am so sorry i did not know about the black blood affect we needed to wait more for the blood to recede further please don't die here i am begging you Zeus and all of you please let him live" i noticed my cough stopped but he was still flipping then i heard his thoughts "damn it he is hurt " I replied "no I am not I just cant talk and cant open my eyes that's all" he stopped talking he said out load" did you just send me a telepathic thought" i replied "yup like right now" he said " o shit were imprinted o my goddess were imprinted were forever connected thought blood " I replied "wow awesome" he said " no not cool were now venerable to each other if they hurt me it hurts you if they hurt you it kills me" I stopped listening to him and nodded off in my dreams i was in a dark domain far under ground it had skulls and bones everywhere i kicked one and it just poofed into dust "wow that's bad where in hells name am i" a dark figure appeared it held a scythe it had Saturn's symbol it formed a man or a titan more like it he approached me "you dare enter tartarus knowing the payment" it shattered and then I was standing out next to the beach just observing the sight of a moon lite beach nice calm and not deadly noticed a figure there it was a guy no I did not know him but he did not seem like a threat he seemed peaceful yet I do not know that but something seemed off to me like he was not human like he was something greater something other worldly and it was just by a sense the hint of it a little itty bitty hint of life just radiating off of him it just caressed me and it does sound silly yes but it was like my spirit sung for the heavens above to open wide and spread its joy then just like that the figure vanished and was replaced by what seemed to me like polar opposite of the guy who was just there everything the same except this guy did no radiate life oh no he radiated death and it was putting my soul in pain then just like before it stopped then the dark version just poofed into the wind I fell to my knees my entire chest burning me my soul literally dyeing from the inside out I screamed one time I did not know why but I was being tortured but why . then I woke up I jumped immediately to my feet I was at the beach but it was day time my fear raised up "was what I had a dream or what" then I kind of settled down knowing maybe those things wont come back either one I walked home still feeling a slight burn at my soul I walked through the door to see Daniel Elizabeth Trina, and Chris standing around my dinning room table they had a map placed out of the city riku of course was still asleep I looked down to see me still wearing my black jeans and black stripped shirt from yesterday the cut where Lloyd stabbed me everything the cuts from fighting atlas then I noticed new cuts but not the same weird ones like symbols? Weird I went back out and sat down right out side my door I sat their trying to figure out the current events that have happened here I calmed myself "ok recount Lloyd is still out there wanting something called nyx's blood which from what I discovered yesterday he can claim at anytime he so pleases if it wasn't for those weird tentacles I would have been a goner and speaking of which what were those why did they just vanish like that and the there is the account of the war between the god and titans god we have so much and it's only us doing anything to help this situation." I leaned back we so need more people it's going to start taking its toll on all of us I mean Trina, Elizabeth and Chris are new and me and riku are really growing tired of all these creature and people coming after us left and right then I thought of something "hey rose" a dark shadow and appeared and formed rose she replied "whats up rox" I asked nicely" rose do you know of any other people who posses powers like us I mean anyone at all" she stared blankly "none that I can think of but I can surly find something out from some of my friends in ocean view and dalmescea?" I stated " it would be much appreciated rose we might start needing help me and riku are growing tired he is asleep right now inside" she sat down next to me and said "I know it's hard roxas but you also have to realize something your whole entire time fighting all these creature and titans it shows on you that you mature from it and you learn from it taking care of everyone around you not just yourself and to add to the fact" she glanced at me and stopped I frowned and she spoke softly "um .. um… roxas… your … eyes … their red . she held up a small compact of hers and I saw it my glowing red eyes she flipped her first comment was "why the hell do you have red eyes" I kinda chuckled "um well ha funny story there rose um well." riku barged outside rose disappeared in a black cloud *dame she has got to teach me how to do that* riku looks around and finds me sitting on the ground out side she comes over and helps me up he walks and in to my house and practically yells at everyone else "we are not to be rude but roxas is extremely tired so in a nice version get the hell out " the filed out slowly finally Trina was the last to leave riku close the door I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up and the couch riku sat next to me I turned on the T.V of course what was on good drama show no happy stuff nah instead a new club opening down in the lower district its supposed to be for teenagers it's name the "D.T.V the Goth spot." I stared at it kinda interested riku noticed me staring he said " do you want to go I can take you some time" I nodded yes he said "ok how about tomorrow night" I replied "yea sure rember dress nicely" he nodded and headed out I sighed "what have I got myself into" a chuckle came that scared me I turned my head to see a man 5'9 looks kinda like me and abel "roxas now I know you did not go and forget your Father" that hit me like a block of ice I staggered to answer "Father you can not be my dad he is dead" he chuckled now who the fuck did this guy think he was fooling I glared at him I formed a shadow fire in my hand like a little orb and tossed it at him it was like a shield was over him it forked and disappeared I gasped he said" shadows will not hurt me they know me I used to be the king of them " I stepped back "DAD" he nodded yes he rushed over and hugged me I hugged back we talked for a few but he said he had to go tend to diva and Elaine? I let him go I sat on my couch and spoke to myself again "ok life is getting really complicated not a dame thing to do except fight for some people we never meet so you know what I will be happy about tomorrow I nodded off in my dreams all I was more people like us lot of other sprits and many people like me and riku but this is odd so many yet none are here to help us wow can we say pointless no wait it's a dream I can say what ever I want. Or so I thought then I noticed I was in a wonderful wrap of pleasure .. Wait no not again they both appeared the pain and pleasure mixed in my body covering every fiber of my body it was so hard to describe the feeling it was like heaven and hell at the same time they both spoke "you holder of the blood of nyx must take care of your charge" I felt a surge of pain as my whole body was encased in black looking fire I did not know who I was I could not control my actions I fell to the ground in front the two godly like figures "I am not your puppet" I tried to break free but it just stuck to me "no I wont give in .. no ..no …no… y…yes" my whole body absorbed the black flame then the pleasure kicked back in I woke up to still being on the couch I checked the time on my phone it was 3:00 pm the next day o crap I got a hour to get dressed I got up started coffee and hunted for a outfit in my closet I found a black shirt with sleeves and design of a silver ivory going down the whole thing I found a tight pair of my black jeans good now to get me something to wake up I went into my kitchen and fixed me a cup of coffee and heard a knock on the door I opened it up to see riku in a silver silk shirt with a pair of black jeans I said "shall we" he replied "we shall" we walked down the dark road off to the low town district where our party awaits we walked a little bit in dead air and finally said " you know it's nice out now" he looked up to see what I saw a beautiful crescent moon and a cute star lighting our path . He replied "yea it's" he cut himself off and quickly looked around I looked puzzled "what you lookin for riku " he replied "nothing just thought I heard something" I nodded we finally arrived at the club the bouncer scary as all get out bald stands 7 foot even and has a dragon tattoo going down his face he looked at us and then stared at riku and let us through we found a table in the back where we would not be bothered I looked around and saw not many people I knew must be from out of town he said "lets dance" as he grabbed my hand I noticed he was cold like freezing cold I replied "sure" we danced to a song by Taylor swift love song we were so close together I could feel his breath warm and nice" then I noticed something everyone else was kissing he looked up and said "here to end you thinking " he pressed his lips to mine and I accepted it quite well he deepened the kiss I did not resist I did not tell him to stop all I wanted to do was get lost in his kiss the passion behind it was tempting and just drew me in he stiffened and pulled away leaving me wanting him and that kiss he said "no not here" I heard a voice "so you two are together good job brother you got a royal blood" I looked at him and swung around to meet Lloyds gaze holy shit it's him again he is here no dame it no this was supposed to be me and him no fighting riku must have notice my face expression he wrapped his arm around me and said "Lloyd nice to see you but I am not tying to be rude but me and roxas are currently on a date could you please leave us to our privacy" I looked at him with a WTF look surprisingly Lloyd obeyed I asked "what was that all about" he replied "Lloyd and me were raised properly and he respects love out of everything " "o ok" he tightened his grip around me he said "yea " he lead me through the crowd to a door going down I followed finally we cam to a stop in a dark room and he flicked on the lights it was a cute bed room I asked "um what is this" he replied "I rented a room here for the night we will do this at least once a week no fighting no pain just pleasure" I smiled and said "that would be nice" he replied by brushing a piece of my hair out of my face to see my eyes he "you do really look pretty with hazel eyes" I laughed he said "I am serious your very cute" I said "thank you" I sat down on the comfy bed he said "um roxas am sorry to bug you about this but could I possibly have some" he adjourned to my neck I said "sure " in that moment his red eyes returned and he pinned me down on the bed he neared my neck and his breath sent skitters down my back he bite into my skin cause a little bit of pain then it started the moaning the sexual moan he bite harder then something odd happened the pain from my dreams returned I noticed the black flames going up my legs I kicked him off he staggered back and noticed the black flame he stared wide eyed "what the hell" I started to cry no my dream was right he grabbed my arms "roxas calm down I am here you wont get hurt trust me" my body started to encase in the black flames he yelled and back away I had burned him finally I was covered in the darkness my body reacted the pleasure started like in my dreams I lunged at riku he rolled out of the way I thought "no he is our boy friend no do not kill him" the darkness me started to retract as I got angry I yelled out loud settle down this is my body not yours finally it receded and just completely disappeared I started to fall riku caught me he said "what the hell was that" I replied "I really do not know these two figures keep telling me my burden in my dreams" he said "lets not think about that right now were on our one day vacation" he set me down on the bed and started kissing me again that temping offer who could refuse he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into my mouth meeting mine he tasted like heaven and I enjoyed it he backed up and I noticed he had a blade " I am sorry I know I said this night would be just us but we have company "he turned towards the door Lloyd walked in with dart and a few others he laughed "what did not expect me to actually leave you guys alone that old stupid rule rose ruined that for me " riku snarled at him "you leave us alone we were not bothering you Lloyd" he chuckled "I really do not give a shit if you were bothering me or not he "he pointed towards me "has something I want and I am not leaving till I get it" dart blurred then pooped up behind riku and restrained him he tried to get away but dart was too strong Lloyd neared me I summoned the shadow blade he pushed it out of the way I swung it one good time and nicked him on the cheek he staggered then glared at me then he grabbed my arms and turned me to face riku he placed his hand on my neck and started to trace his fingers down my back riku tried to lunge at him but dart kept him put the others left Lloyd put his lips to my neck and let his tongue slide across my neck I shivered under his touch riku shouted "stop it Lloyd" Lloyd chuckled and stabbed me in the back with a blade the red one from before he plunged it deep into my back it poked out of my stomach a black flame burned him my eyes clouded I spoke but did not recognize my own voice in like a demons "you dare to get a goddess blood from me my job is to protect it from the evil of this world" I turned to face Lloyd I could not control my own actions like before "you" I tackled him I heard dart let riku to go to help Lloyd with me but instead I threw both out of the door and spoke some thing like "children" a dark tentacle came out and slashed across Lloyd and darts face leaving a black mark they both poofed into clouds of red and vanished I tried to calm down (unsuccessfully) then I heard riku "roxas its done come on lets go lay down" he tugged on my arms I finally started gaining back my sight and then the darkness in my mind resided I spoke normally "your right they are not worth it" I laid down on the bed and he laid next to me and I smiled and said "I just kicked your brothers butt" he laughed "yea but you scared me too" that's when it hit me I have seen that blade it was the one in my dream zieg's blade "no" he shrugged and said come one over here he placed my head on his chest and stroked my hair I was put to sleep by his heart beat and steady breathing in my dream I saw those two again this time no more Mr. nice guy I forced the shadow blade to appear and said undo this curse t..this horror " the black one laughed at me "mortal you enjoyed it do not lie to us you felt as if the pleasure was unbearable" the white one nodded no "if he wants to be undo of this curse we should listen to him before he turns it on us deles" the black one nodded and said "fine but if you ever want to come back you stay back understood" I nodded he purged the darkness from my body I gasped as I crumpled in on myself it hurt like heck I woke up in a start riku was still asleep so I decided to let him to sleep I got up still in the club and walked out of the bed room then I noticed a door open a little ways down the hall way I snuck up on the entrance inside I saw Lloyd alone he seemed depressed yes I know he tried to kill me before but I have a heart of gold I walked in he said 'I am sorry not up for visitors" I spoke softly "well thanks but I am not a normal visitor " he jumped at my voice he looked up and met my eyes that's when I saw it like me in the dreams in pain so much pain I fell to one knee next to him and said "your not evil it's those two god people is it not ?" he replied "I can not break their hold on me as much as I try they say I can be broke off by nyx's blood that's why I come after you time after time to be free of those two" I asked " who are they " he replied the "creation twins . Deles and millia they both have powers to trick people into deals for their own self gains I shuddered "but the white one seemed nice " Lloyd replied "millia is the worst he tricks you with his kindness be careful around them " I asked "what was your deal" he replied "to save my soon to be wife from all harm" I sniffled "you mean you did this cause of rose and you two end of fighting in the end those two gods need too pay Lloyd nodded yes I stated "but their gods how can we take down gods" Lloyd looked up like thought of something "the Olympians created a blade to take down their own kind in case of trouble maybe " I sighed we have to get him back to normal it hurts riku to see his brother as a evil person I got up and headed to the door he spoke right before I left "please roxas take care of him treat him good he loves you dearly just please both of you stay safe" he seemed so normal like he never tried to kill us at any point I fell to the ground in what seemed like pain then I heard their voices in my head the twins "I told you we would be back" I looked back Lloyd was on the ground same as me in the same pain his black mark across his face glowed and healed then he stood up and turned back into his evil self he looked at me and said "you" he came up to me and picked me up by my throat he drew closer "you like me I bet just like you are in love with my ignorant child brother" he kept drawing closer and finally he pressed his lips to mine it was not like kissing riku instead it was painful and gross he moved his kiss to my neck no sword damn it I screamed he bit into me .Again unlike when riku does it I felt like my whole body was getting invaded "no get off of me "he just kept drawing blood I knew he was taking way to much cause I started to loose feeling I managed to speak "Lloyd stop your good not evil" then I heard her voice "roxas use my gift I have given you" I thought "what gift" she said "the shadows" I said out loud "shadows come to me a dark column sprang up breaking Lloyd off from me he hissed and jumped back I turned to faced him he still had those sad hurt eyes I thought "their still is time to save him " I flung my hands at him darkness of this one soul give the darkness to me and purify this soul a dark icky mist slowly drew out of Lloyd and started entering me it did not hurt actually I hardly noticed it I fell to the ground when the last bit was gone it finally realsed into the air and just vanished I looked up at no one Lloyd had left I regulated my breath and thought "is he back to normal ?" I tried to stagger up stairs and finally reached the floor which during the day is quite a guy approached me and asked "what do you want to drink" I shuddered "coffee please " he brought me a cup of hazel vanilla coffee yum I sat down at a table and slowly but surly drunk it then I got up and looked around and noticed it was kinda cute in here with the black out curtains and the lovely dark gothic look finally I saw riku coming up from the sign above said crypts I laughed at the name riku looked at me like a deadly glare "wtf was wrong with him" he got up to me same thing coffee at hand he spoke scarcely "you should not have one outside of the room while I was asleep you do not know the people around here they will hurt you if you do not watch it " I sighed "I will be fine I am sure I can take on some of these wimps" two guy at the bar stood up o here we go they came over and said "did you say you could take on us wimps " I laughed "yea " the one on the left swung I ducked in my seat and flung my right hand and connected with his nose I heard a crack sound the other guy looked at me I stood up and said "you feel froggy jump" he leaped at me exposing sharp teeth I fueled my blood into my left fist and punched him dead in the face and knocked him back a few feet they both finally got up and both said "damn what the hell your supposed to be mortal" I laughed "please I know what the hell I am " I turned around and sat down riku just sat their staring at me like i had just made the ocean part I asked "what?" he said "you just took down two half bloods" I nodded yes he laughed a little and said "ready to go home" we both went hand in hand down the road to my house we arrived to see everything torn to shreds "what the heck has happened" we found stuff missing like a shirt of mine and a brush and strangely enough my tooth brush was missing ? Ok then weird I called up the company and got everything replaced "I am sorry but we wont be out their till tomorrow " I sighed great riku said "why don't you come say over at my place" I said "Sure" we headed over to his place a girl stopped us she was 5'9 golden haired and golden eyed she spoke "roxas right" I nodded yes she held out her hand "here to help name is thalia you asked rose to ask around well I am from ocean view I control lighting" she held out her hand and shot a bolt of lighting into the ground leaving a scorch mark " we shook her hand hoping she would not shock us she said " I know more people they will be on their way shortly you will get the help you wanted " riku gave me a evil look "what I thought we needed help we can not keep up with all the monsters here " she chimed " he is right you two and the others would be stressed out before you know it" riku 's evil look kinda faded "well I really wish you would have told me you were going to do this I would have had Shannon help us" I grinned "guess I did not think about it " she said well if you need me I am most likely at the ocean I have a house near the beach so come visit if need be" we nodded and said our good bye we walked to riku 's place when we arrived I noticed he still had a hint of that evil glare I said "get over it please" he sighed and smiled and pulled me towards him he wrapped his arm around me and said "maybe I will" he pressed his lips to met my own and accepted his very wonderful addicting kiss he deepened it again but this time he did not stiffen and back away he ran one hand down my spine while the other one ran through my hair I wrapped my arms around him and held him hoping this would never end wishing we would freeze right there I heard a voice "so you care for him i promise you if you ever cross us again we will make a nice little accident happen to him" my thoughts replied "you touch him and I will find a way to kill you and keep you dead" they chuckled riku finally broke off the kiss and looked at me questionable "what was that you were just thinking" I replied "nothing do not worry about it" he shrugged "I am so not going to argue with you today" he said "ouch" I looked and noticed his hands still looked burned from the other night I sadly spoke "I hated to hurt you " I felt tears in my eyes he said "do not worry about it was not you it was the creature what ever it was" I felt a tear go down my face riku caught it and said "do not cry over it I heal very fast by tomorrow it will be just another minor burn" he lifted my head to meet his of course he was taller so yea kinda weird me looking up and once again pressed his lips to mine igniting the dark temptation the tears slowly but surely stopped he pulled back "there we go a smile" we headed inside I noticed his place had changed but some old photos remained like this one of riku ,Lloyd and some girl with snow white hair ? I asked "riku who is this" he looked and said "o that's my mother she lives in village in this forest near dalmescea" I replied "oh maybe we should go visit her when the rest of those warriors and the maidens get here " riku said "yea sure" I walked into the kitchen and saw some letters on the table riku walked into his room I looked at one letter from o you guessed it his mother "Hello son I am glad to hear from you ever since you and your brother got banned from the village me and your father have been doing nothing but worrying your brother left for that girl at the chaotic kingdom and why you left we still have not figured out but I wish we could come visit we just might so you never know so write love your only true mother Sapphire galena" I started at it huh so Lloyd left his home his everything just for her but I wonder what did riku leave for " he replied "I left cause I would have never found my soul mate there just like my brother I fell in love with a royal blood " I gave him a puzzled look "you .. I fell in love with you roxas .you and your brother hector was hunting near the forest and I fell in love with you at first sight .when I finally got up the courage to come visit you at the castle everything was destroyed .I knew then my brother had got here first then I heard none survived or so they thought so I returned to dalmescea thinking you had died .I stayed depressed for years then a guy in blonde hair told me to come visit twilight the town near your castle the town your castle ruled well. I did as he said and I found you .at first I was skeptical cause of the time had passed but when I saw rose then I watched you kill all those monster .I knew it was you again I had found you after 60 years I found you " I looked at him "o ….m….gs you knew me 60 years ago hell we do not age do we " he shook his head no I gulped down "so your parents are probably not up to meeting me considering I am the reason you left . He replied "I don't care what they think it's my life not theirs" he kept staring at me thinking I concentrated to hear his thoughts "he does have a point my parents would complain if they knew I was dating a royal blood line like the shadow kingdoms heir but like I said to him I do not care it's my life not theirs it's the fact I never told them about me being gay thing " I spoke "so that's it your parents would hate the fact you date a shadow blood" He nodded grinning i smiled he came over and picked up the rest of the letters and put them up I went and sat down on the couch and stretched out he got done and laid next to me we turned on the T.V and saw the beach a news report "we have just heard their was a report of a strange figures seen around the Avila beach and trig town so please be careful they are know as highly dangerous" I sighed "see there is always something going on ..come on let's go get these strange thing before they cause a uprising" he replied "sure whatever" we arrived at trig town and saw a few figures lurking around and not human ones either . I said "split up get this done faster meet here in 10 mins ok" he nodded and headed off one way I headed the other way it started getting darker this district is dark cause of town buildings blocking out the sun I saw a figure it turned towards me with icy blue eyes I summoned the shadow blade and said "this is your warning leave now or else I will be forced to use violence" it laughed "you do not realizes me do you heir to shadows I .. am your worst enemy" I stared at him and noticed him wearing a symbol I saw at the castle one of my enemies symbols "no that was 60 years ago what do you want now" he chuckled as he uncurled his blood red wings "I am here to see if the rumor that old man had said was true that the heir to the shadow kingdom had been found again and that he was alive" I started walking towards him "who told you I was alive" he showed me a picture of a old man with blonde hair "just like riku had said" I grabbed the picture and said "you have found out I am alive yes now go leave here" he vanished in smoke I walked back to the meeting spot riku was their he saw my face frantic scared I showed him the picture "he is the guy that told me to check out here for you" I stated sweating "who the hell was this guy and why the hell was he telling everybody that I the heir to some long dead kingdom is alive" riku replied "I do not know why but we are going to find him ok" I looked up at him he kissed me "do not worry about it roxas we will find him and stop this madness" I asked "where did you last see him" he replied "at " he took off I followed he arrived at sunset and I followed he kept running till he saw a gate then he stopped their I caught up "what in the" I broke off I saw the next city over ""'that's where I saw him" I gasped dalmescea he nodded yea I ran ahead of him I was surprisingly fast he ran after me I arrived in the west district I looked around he caught next to me "we should not be here" I noticed I was being stared at I shouted "what in hells name are you people looking at" they returned to their chores I sighed "Your right lets go home" he said "good now close your eyes" I did as he said then I felt the wind rush then I opened my eyes to see us back at riku 's wtf he smiled "omg they taught you how to transport" he nodded I gave him my glare he shrugged I still glared he wrapped his arm around me and said "chill rox they will teach you soon do not worry" we heard foot steps just as he kissed me then I heard thalia's voice "boy you got game um we just took out a bunch of monsters at the beach just wanted to report in" riku broke off leaving me speechless "good job thalia but um would you mind finding this guy" he handed her the picture "find him and bring him here" she looked closely at it "ok um dead or alive I answered in a scared voice "alive" she stared "this guy has you shaken up doesn't he " I nodded "he knows where I am at he keeps sending people after me" she nodded and disappeared in a flash of lighting *this shit is really ticking me off * I looked at riku he picked me up and carried me inside and laid me on the bed and said "go to bed we will find him do not worry" I listened quite well in my dreams I was back in dalmescea their I saw him the man with blonde hair he was waling towards the castle then I saw the shadows started clouding around me "no let me get him let me go" it it consumed me I felt alone like their was nothing I looked around black nothing "no this can not be real" then I heard his voice "roxas it's ok I am here "I saw a bright flash then their stood riku dressed in a toga with wings of white I said "are you the real riku " he picked me up and said " no I am the remnant he left for your mind I am your own guardian angel I hugged him he smelled just like riku "thank you I thought I was going to be lost here in the darkness" he hugged me back "your never alone not while I am here with you in mind ,sprit ,dream and in real life the darkness will never get you" the darkness slowly evaporated and showed a beautiful palace of stone my sanctum " good i sighed he said "do not worry it will be okay I will not let anything ever harm you" I awoke to riku shaking me "roxas wake up we found him" I sat straight up and looked at him "where is he at" he replied "at the plaza" I jumped up and followed riku to the plaza their I saw him the blonde hair old man I stared at him he m

t my eyes and then smiled riku had his arm around me to make sure I was okay letting me know he was their the old man spoke "I heard you were looking for me roxas" I replied coldly "yes I have . Who are you . What gives you the right to spread word of me being alive" he chuckled in response "in case you have not figured this out I brought you riku did I not" I felt riku 's grip tighten he spoke "that's not the point you know you did bring us together but you have also attracted a lot of enemies" this shut the old man up " I quite well understand that I was told to make sure everyone could find you two though " I asked "by whom did you receive that from " he grinned "king zieg" I knew my eyes had lit up the old man stepped back "your eyes their gold" I asked "and what the hell is your name" he replied "ansume" he vanished in a bright light "no" I fell my legs give out riku held on tight "do not worry he will not ever say another thing about us" I looked at him searching for the truth his faces was a mask hid all emotions then I heard his thought "he will pay for this" I smiled knowing he was standing behind me. i walked away riku finally noticed me leaving he followed "where you headed" I kept walking and I sent him a imprint thought "to go check on something" he said "ok meet me at your place later ok " I nodded I headed for the club I arrived to see again hardly anybody there "good" I walked to the crypt and saw the bed rooms and searched them nothing "damn where is he" finally i turned around and searched the whole club nothing " guess he left" I started home I heard something moving I looked around and walked on then a creature from before one of my ancient enemies jumped at me of course I had nothing to defend myself with then I noticed a red streak go across the creatures face and killed him I looked over in the way the red streak came from standing their was Lloyd the same yet different the darkness that had pulsed around him was gone I kept staring thinking "is he good now or still evil" he approached me instead of attacking me he spoke "you ok" I nodded yes he replied "good watch out these creatures have been getting restless recently so yea watch your back bye" he walked off towards the club he looked normal blue jeans grey t shirt nothing odd I kept walking now thinking "I did it I purified him I literally pulled the evil from him using the twins gift" I arrived at my house to see the new stuff black velvet nice couch and chair new T.V and new stuff bigger bed good I walked up to my room to lay down and take in the new stuff when I noticed new photos had been set out. One was of me a long time ago before I could rember I was with my family and the other kingdoms I saw hector, mom , dad, diva(baby) , Elaine , rose, Shannon , zieg , riku , Lloyd, abel , all of us in that one photo I kept staring at till I saw riku come in he had not aged a bit but neither had I he looked at it too and said "this was the day before Lloyd had destroyed your family and kingdom because that was the closest I had been to you till I decided to leave the village or now" he wrapped his arms around my waist "I am glad this put up before you got here" he whispered in my ear "do you like it " his breath was on me it reminded me of the piece of my dream I smiled "yea I love it" he grabbed one arm and swung me around to face him I looked into his beautiful golden eyes he gazed back at me and bent down to press his lips to mine he pushed me against the wall pressing his body onto mine he stopped and was breathing heavy I grind his body against mine making me slightly moan he looked at me and said "you like this do you not"? I replied "yes I love it" he pressed harder into me I gasped he moved his lips to my neck and started to suck I felt my self moan then he worked his hands down to the end of my shirt then pushed his hand up feeling my chest he took the other hand and grabbed my thigh and pushed me into him making all the more hotter that's when their voices entered my head "you know he does not really love you it's all a illusion you just have tricked yourself " I shouted in my head "either shut up or go away this is my moment" he took off my shirt finally then he said "are you sure you want to do this " I looked at him and nodded yes he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down and took them off I kicked them off and they landed on the dresser I took off his shirt and did the same too him their we stood both in boxer mine pitch black his nicely enough black with white angel wings in the back. He grabbed the front part of mine and rubbed up against me again. I felt the bulge in his boxers he kept grinding me then he stripped fully naked he stepped back I ran over quickly and shut the curtains that lead to the balcony and stripped too he stared at me head to toe and said "it's almost god like how hot you are" he grabbed me and pulled me toward him I felt our naked flesh against each other then said "goddess damn your too sexy to be real " as he lifted me up wrapped my legs around his waist *here we go* he slowly slid into me *ok calm your self roxas it's just sex first time * he started faster and soon he moaning like heavy as was I the pain and pleasure was so engulfing after 30 mins he let a little sigh and was sweating like crazy. He laid down on the bed and laid me next to him *I have officially lost my virginity * I looked at him he stared at me and kissed me and said "are you ok" I replied "yea I am fine riku " he smiled and got up his whole body was drenched in sweat he found his boxers and threw me mine and tossed me my jeans and shirt I got dressed and noticed the curtains were still closed I went to go open them and I came face to face with a horrible creature the face of a man on a spider like body . I backed up and was ready to scream it's crystal pink eyes froze me riku said "what the hell" he came right next me and said "heavens might " "roxas cover your eyes" I felt a burn then I looked and saw a pile of dust he literally disengaged it by burning it wow he pulled me too with his arm and I let out a frightened sigh he looked at me with worried eye "you ok" I hear my own thoughts "no I am not what was that" he replied "a old one " ? I stared at him he noticed my confused look "it is a creature older then us and can be killed by simple spells but some are strong very strong like deadly strong" I asked do they all look like that he nodded no and said "no they can differ to anything" I went laid down on the bed he said "you okay" I replied "tired" he smiled and laid next to me and rested my head on his chest he said "go to bed ok rest well my love" the steady beat of his heart and his steady breath nodded me off he stroked my hair and finally I fell asleep in my dreams they were their the twin gods I gave each my best cold look "what the hell do you guys want " the dark one replied "we are here to talk" the light one continued ' yes we are you have interfered on godly affairs Lloyd was supposed to retrieve the blood vial you were supposed to just die " I stared in the most shocked face " what the fuck I was supposed to just die and not argue or fight back" the dark one was first to replied "no we excepted you to fight back but we never predicted you would be this strong" I blinked "you dumb ass gods you guy do not know everything damn " they started towards me I now knew they were going to finish Lloyd's job then a black column showed up when it disappeared their in it's place stood a woman in a black silk dress that had sleeves that went over her hands they both stopped a look of fear passed over them I saw the woman was pissed she replied "roxas I am nyx the goddess of night your provider I will get to you soon but for now " " then she turned to the twins and pointed at them "you two dare to threaten my warrior " they both stepped back a black aura formed around her "you two I give you a warning if I see you in his dreams again or harassing him over my blood vial in him I swear Zeus will seem like a mortal compared to what I will do to you now be gone" they both hesitated she flung her hand and finally they were banished from my dreams but for how long? her whole personality changed when they vanished she turned to me with nice eyes "hello goddess of night at your service " I shook her hand and nodded she said " I am sorry I know you must have a lot of question but we will talk later for now wake up to the land of the living" I awoke to no one I looked around riku was no where. I frowned "where is he" I got up and walked around I saw his clothes gone the shinning blade gone "did he just up and leave then I found it a note sitting on my dresser folded I opened it to see " Dear roxas if your reading this then you have awoken to find me gone well I am at my house I had a emergency I had to attuned to one that involves us and I need you to dress nicely and be at my houses by 8 pm do not be a minute late I started getting dressed I put a pair of black jeans with a silver silk shirt and tennis shoes on and looked at the clock 7:45 pm I ran out the door and hopped on the train 7:50pm *hurry damn it* I finally arrived at his house 7:58p,m I knocked on his door and he opened he was dressed very nicely I looked puzzled "whats the big thing" I heard a females voice "son is that your royal lover" then a male voice joined in "son you must bring her in here to meet us" I followed him in to see a woman with white hair and a man with silver . riku spoke " here he is " his father went wide eyed his mom sucked in a shocked breath "riku you never told us" he bowed his head I hated seeing him like this I spoke up "miss I do not mean to intrude but riku did not exactly tell you whether your guest was a girl or a guy correct" she looked shocked at my question " no he did not tell us whether it was a boy or a girl " I replied " then you should not make him feel crappy for your ignorance" riku looked at me with wide eyes like his father his mom laid back and said "you know christen he is right " riku and his dad broke eye contact with me to stare at her . she hurried on " we never asked riku who it was all he said was a royal blood and we should have but it's our sons life not ours we should be respectful in his household " she got up and walked over to me and hugged me "welcome to the family " the father looked at her like she was going insane she gave him a evil glare that said "if you ruin this your mince meat " he nodded and got up to shake my hand I said "pleasure to meet you two " she laughed you may call me sapphire and him christen" I nodded and sat down next to riku on the couch right across from his mom she said "so whats your name you look quite familiar whats your blood line" I replied my name is "roxas miss and I hail from the shadow kingdom " she froze "your joels and leannes heir " I nodded yes she said "well well good job son a heir to such a rich kingdom" he shouted "mother" she backed off "my fault roxas " I nodded the rest of the night was a daze finally I was saying good bye to his parents riku walked me out and closed the door shutting his parents in he spoke " I am so sorry for doing this to you rox" I nodded "it's ok riku it was fun " he smiled that sexy smile and said "how about one kiss" I bent up and he looked down and pressed his lips to mine I sent him mental thought telling him about nyx and the twins he pulled back "you met her" I nodded yea were heard a thump a looked his parents were giving us the most weirdest look I said "see you later" I finally returned home and laid down too see my clock "5:00am" o holy hell I am tired I stared at the ceiling wondering "did they like me " I looked around and finally said " I need to check and see" I got up and walked to the club I was half way their when I ran into him "Lloyd" he said "roxas I was just about to come visit you " I nodded "same here Lloyd" he said " we need to get someplace safe these creatures are very jumpy " we both walked back to my place we sat down in the living room I looked at him studying still wondering weather he was still the cruel evil man I knew then we both turned our heads at a thump up stairs I stared at the ceiling "what was that" I started up stairs Lloyd joined me I turned to him "can I trust you " he nodded yea we both opened my door to see them all of organization 13 including axel standing in my room ripping it apart looking for something they had not noticed us yet "where is it axel you said he hid it here " axel stared at them " he did I watched him Joel placed the book some where in this house for his son" they kept rummaging through my thing me and Lloyd walked down the hall way a little being as quite as possible I looked at him " do you think we could take them right now " he gave a me a dumb look "yea if you go demon like on us and I use every ounce of my energy " I nodded "so no" he replied "yes no we can not cause they will slaughter us and considering were not in the positions to be killed not a good idea for either of us" we both went to my bath room down the hall and hid in their then I heard their voices axel and xemous "I smell roxas" axel replied "how would you know what he smells like" xemous replied " o he never told any one I fed off of him " Lloyd gave me a riku evil glare and whispered "you know they can find us with you listen plan I go get my brother and we get thalia and your friends but I can teleport only my self if you can hold out I will be back soon " I stared at him like W.T.F " I will try Lloyd hurry back " he vanished in smoke I sent a silent prayer up to nyx "please let this work out ok" I heard xemous open the door then I jumped at them with all my force I took down xibar and tackled dementria I felt xemous kick me in the stomach it burned I recovered and hit axel knocking him back I looked at xemous and the other 9 member surrounded me I looked at him "what is it you want here " he laughed and I shivered. I summoned the shadow blade that made all except xemous jump back he spoke to his crew "go find the book I will deal with him " they disappeared into my walls. I looked at him he came towards me and said "what you want another does of my endorphins " I replied " no it was wrong for you to bite me last time " he pushed the shadow blade to the side I dropped it he replied " that did not stop you from enjoying it now did it " I stopped frozen it was those eyes those red eyes they were keeping me paralyzed I tried to move and struggled with all my might "stop trying roxas you can not break my hold it is too strong I am way older then you and much more powerful " bent to my level and tilted my head " and now I feast again on a heirs blood " I struggled even more " no I am not going to let you use me as some rag doll or some blood whore " bit into my neck and it was like before painful then the pleasure started halfway thought I realized I can move he was now holding my arms to my side I thought " I am free from his control no pleasure non what so ever I finally kicked him in the shin he let go and jumped back I looked at him he had blood all around his mouth and I knew I was bleeding very badly I charged at him and took him down I heard the other coming for us I picked xemous up and put my blade to his throat the rest of organization 13 appeared I looked at them and threatened " if you all do not leave he will die right here " dementria looked at me searching for a bluff and finally said "fine every one pull back now " I let xemous go once they had all left he gasped on the ground and grinned "I thought you had grown weak but I now see your stronger then ever " he stood up and stared at me "your perfect for me and trust me later on you will be mine " he laughed as he shimmered out I fell to the ground since the energy had left my veins I felt weak and was fading in and out I finally plopped down in the hall way in my dreams their I was again in the darkness but this time I was not scared I yelled "riku " his dream version appeared but the darkness remained? He spoke "it will not go away son of Joel I need it to be here " a handsome dark winged angel walked out and looked at me "my name is Erebus god of darkness you already know my wife nyx " she was right next to him "roxas I am very sorry to drag you into this and all but you must understand our cousin krounose is very dangerous and he want my night energy to provide for his own and he needs my blood so he uses the twin to harass all the people who have a piece of me in them " a bright light shown and their stood a woman looking similar to nyx but light versioned nyx spoke "ah dawn good timing here is roxas he knows your warrior riku " I stared at her that was riku 's provider I kept looking finally nyx caught my attention "roxas you must defend my power and keep krounose from rising again if he does rise he will kill all of humanity " I stared at her "couldn't your daughter or your husband's power also be used as providers for his army " nyx stared at me "yes they could be but it's the fact dawn trust no mortal with her power other then riku and my husband has 1 warrior while mine the strongest of us three my power is divided into .. What is it now Erebus?" he spoke " 20 people contain your blood but you roxas have a big pertain of that 20 your like 10 percent of it while everyone else is 1 " a kinda fuzz went around us like static nyx spoke "no not here not in my domain " a man standing up looking all but 8 ft stared at me I heard Erebus shuffle in front of nyx and dawn . dawn hissed out "krounose" I stared at him this was the lord of time the man who could end my life and the one who was sending the twins to bug me nyx yelled at me "we will talk later for now leave and awaken " I awoke as Erebus cast a shield over them riku 's dream self was gone no where finally I gasped sitting in my bed everything back to normal I looked around to see Lloyd sitting at the edge of my bed I spoke "what happened" Lloyd turned towards me "you fainted from blood loss we were abel to replenish your blood by using riku but it was hard " I sat up "where is everybody " Lloyd said "down stairs searching for remnants of organization 13 or that book they were talking about " I nodded Lloyd asked "how did you get rid of them " I looked at him still kinda shacked up from xemous venom I replied " I kinda surprised xemous and threatened them if the did not leave I was going to kill him " Lloyd kinda chuckled "ah good job " his grin fadded and met my stare "thank you again " I looked up "for what" he replied "for breaking the twins hold on me " I heard the door open I turned to see riku Lloyd nodded and left riku walked in and sat down on the bed next to me "you doing ok' I nodded I was in no way okay xemous knew my scent and now we got some book to find riku went on "sorry we were late I did not believe my brother at first I thought he was leading us into a trap till he told us about the house and sure enough when we came over here their you were in the hall way passed out .. Your neck was bleeding" I stared at him and lowered my head he asked "who bite you " I replied "xemous .. But I " he cut me off "I do not need a explanation I just want to know how he did it ' I sighed "he used his eyes like you have except they paralyzed me till he stared drinking then I fought back" he thought "this is interesting " he kept thinking and said "well your still weak from blood loss " he came closer and was now leaning over me he took my hand and held out one the nails "no riku I can't it will hurt" he pressed my nail to his neck it broke through instantly he guided my head to his neck I drank letting his blood infuse me with power finally I broke off I had not even left a mark on him yet I was way better he pushed a strand of hair out of my way and kissed me it was so good he stopped I got up and said "I will be down in a few" he nodded and left me I started looking through some paper work I had left in a little compartment under my bed their it was a book with ancient writing "I knew it he left it here when he visited " I opened it and saw two rings a bracelet and a necklace the ring's were one was a emerald infused with earth magic the other was garnet infused with fire magic the bracelet was cute white and gold gems air and Sprit and the necklace a dragon representing me as a warrior I read from the book telling me about each piece and more I had collected these before all except the emerald and the necklace which were mine their was more and they had their locations finally I got to the last page 'once all joined together will create the perfect weapon against the titan king " I thought "if we collect nyx's blood and these gems we could finally end the twins and the titan kings rule " I agreed these ideas were far fetched I started down stairs with the book in hand I got down their thalia and a lot of others were their I said "thalia who are these people " she said " we have Lynn she will represent earth , valor my warrior, Robyn water , rose fire, Alex holy, angelica, Jarred and Alice sprit , mia and Devin solar , Vicky lunar, Lena time , kasha steel , hope stars , and victor and christen time and space and last my brother vexes death " I nodded my hellos then stared at her "here find these item and these people " I tossed the book at her she stared at me and said "roxas this is big where did you find this " I replied "my father sent it " riku jumped at the mention of my father I said "you all are here to help we expect you all to pull your weight to help this town " I heard Devin scoffed a black streak hit him in the face knocking him over I spoke "anyone else " they all nodded no I nodded back good they all filed out leaving me riku rose Shannon and Lloyd I spoke "ok now end this" rose looked up at me Lloyd bowed his head " I am sorry for the destruction I have caused everybody and yes that's includes you my dark queen" rose responded to her old nickname she nodded and walked out to the back yard he stared at Shannon she replied "my sister was heart broken when she figured out it was you who got us attacked and you lead it . We all had been through so much you were there with dart when we were given the blades for the peace of the tri kingdoms I was handed the shinning blade and rose was handed the shadow blade" they lite up at their names "and they were to go with the chaotic blade my fathers blade " Lloyd blade lit up he noticed and so did Shannon she noticed all three were tugging toward each other me and riku undid ours and they flew up in the air then the chaotic blade flew next to them then he formed into a human I gasped riku was on his feet in a heart beat Lloyd sat their while Shannon stared in horror their he was "king zieg " I thought "this was the man who had sent ansume to tell everyone I was alive " he finally opened his eyes dark just like roses he looked around " where is my other daughter " Shannon pointed to my back door he said "Shannon we must go talk with her " he walked with her the red cape he wore seemed more like solid blood I heard talking but then zieg and Shannon walked out I sat down Lloyd stared at me "are you ok" "no in no shape form or fashion am I ok " riku replied "why whats up" is stared at him like hey idiot "he is back the chaotic king is back" I walked out riku started to follow then I turned on him "riku I hate to say this to you out of everyone but I have to go think on my own " he stopped and I saw the hurt "please come back unharmed " I nodded and took off down the road I took a few turns and soon found myself in the area of lake of magic I stared at the water for a while then I walked around it's boarders that's when I saw her a woman in a black robe with white writing going down it taking out a bunch of monsters if I had to guess I would say 25-30 but she was killing them like flies she was flipping striking with her hands then they all attacked at once I heard her say "vacillate" a ring exploded from her killing all of them she noticed me I saw her face feature young pale white kinda seemed like nyx but I knew she was mortal she pulled back her hood to show black hair her eyes beautiful shown like the night sky she started towards me "you young one what is your purpose here " I shrugged "I am just here to think " she studied me "well then you can escort me around the lake let us talk" who was this woman and why do I think I know her I walked with her she spoke "what is on your mind " I replied " well my friends think this guy who has came back from a deep sleep is a good thing " she asked "and whats his name " I replied "zieg" she laughed and said "ah so he is awake that is good " I stared at her " do you think he is evil young one " I stared out " I do not know if he is or not " she replied in a bit mocking tone " you should give him a chance he just might surprise you young one " I nodded and agreed with her options I said " your right " she said " now that we are at my place you may stay or go but if you ever want to talk I am always here at the lake it is my home " I nodded this woman had cheered me up and not said a damn nice thing I nodded and said "thanks um whats your name " she replied with a smile " I go by lot's of name but you sir may call me saline" I nodded " my name is roxas " she waved good bye and put back up her hood and walked into a nice log cabin . I started home thinking of the woman's advice finally I ran into thalia and valor walking down towards the plaza she stopped me and said "hey rox we found something " she held up what seemed to be a fragment of a jewel it was black "it was where the map said it was the rest are investigating the other parts " I nodded fascinated by the jewel fragment I said " I will hang on to this ok" she nodded and her and valor headed off I kept walking think how saline fought it seemed like she could take on armies and her magic I so had to learn how to do that I finally arrived at my house and noticed rose sitting in Lloyds lap and zieg and riku talking yahoo everyone is happy I walked in and rose stared at me" where did you go " I told her I went the lake down the road a bit Shannon chimed in "Rose you rember that lake mom used to take us their all the time and show us the magic their " rose smiled at the happy memories then frowned and said " and then mom would contradict my life top from bottom" zieg said " Rosalina Diana was just making sure you were ok" rose gave him a evil look for using her full name "she always went by a different name monsillia , lonobia, " zieg cut her off "Rosalina I am warning you do not talk about your mom the power she posses is far beyond even my own " this made Shannon and rose both stare at him they both asked "what was her power" he sighed "she was a beautiful woman but her power passed everything on her she was a adaptdent she knew all about magic and fighting *this really sounding familiar* she was the greatest in all time she had no boundaries no one could touch her. Her hair was black like yours Rosalina but she had Shannonlia's eyes I was so proud the day of our marriage " Shannon show the happiness at the mention of her mother but rose not so much I said " rose how about you and Lloyd come help me with a spell I want to learn" she replied "Sure come on " her and Lloyd headed for the back door when we got outside rose turned towards me " thanks for getting me out of their now what spell do you want to know " I spoke "I really do not know I heard this woman say it . It's kinda like valilia " rose head shot up at the mention "vacillate" I nodded yea she said "where did you see someone using that spell at " I spoke "down at the lake " she nodded ok "first you stretch your arms out " I followed her " now focuses like a ring around you" I started to see the shadows around me and her Lloyd stepped back at the risk of getting injured she spoke "now" me and her both said "vacillate" then the rings expanded and blew up sending ground pieces every where I gasped and fell to the ground Lloyd caught rose who was so weak she could not stand "it takes a lot out of you roxas do not use it often my mother was the only one I knew who could use it and not feel this effect of it " I nodded and sat down on a stump I watched as Lloyd helped rose over to a chair she sat down and breathed trying to regain her energy she looked at me and said " I mean it rox do not use this much " I got up and started walking again this time I wanted the woman saline to show me how she did not get tired I finally arrived at the log cabin she spoke so loud I could hear her "come on in it's going to be dark soon" I walked in to see a bunch of pictures of her and children I saw her still in the cape from before I said "how did you do it" she laughed "you went to see if Rosalina could show you how to do vacillate and not get tired " I started at her why was this woman using her whole name she smiled then it hit me she had Shannon's eyes and roses hair I was standing in the presence of their mother I stared at her in shock "so you finally figured it out who I was " I nodded yes she said " how are my daughter's are they still with their respectable men " I said "yes miss" she held up her hand as if angered " I told you a name but if you do not like it then use my real name vassilisa " I nodded "sorry vassilisa " she smiled and said " I will teach you later but for now i must get you home I will escort you to see my husband" we walked the night seemed foggy we were almost their when vassilisa stopped I stared at her she turned around and said " I can hear you so either come out or I can make you come out " figure's formed out of the wood we were passing "organization 13' she said "what is your trouble here " xemous spoke "you have someone we need to talk to " she replied " I am afraid it will have to be later for he is right now walking home for bed" xemous laughed "we were not asking lady" her face went strict *o shit the queen of chaos* she said "excuse me " xemous replied "listen if you let us have him i will let you live ok" I stared at her she replied "fine bring it" she let her cape slide off and threw it at me "hold that child" she was wearing a red tank top with a pair of tight blue jeans and said " first one up" dementria charged her she took her right hand and punched him in the nose he flew back disincarnating xeilfer became very aware of her "just who are you lady" she spoke "I am vassilisa queen of the chaotic kingdom title holder of the Olympians magic and power" this made xeilfer stagger back "your bluffing lady" xibar tried next he was burned right their before he could even touch her alias tried next failed shocked to death one by one they went down till I noticed only xeilfer and axel were left axel spoke " I bail she is going to kill us" xeilfer spoke "ok vassilisa we will see you guys later " vanished with the whole organization I spoke " wow you just kicked the shit out of them " she nodded and said " my daughter and my husband are probably wondering where you are come along now we arrived to zieg and rose waiting out side zieg eyes went wide as rose stiffened zieg spoke "vassilisa" she waved hello to him. Then she turned on rose "Rosalina how good to see you nice to know you kept your father out of trouble " she nodded still mad vassilisa went inside with zieg I hanged behind with rose "what is up with you rose your so pissed at even the mention of her name " rose gazed into the empty space " she left us to study never told us where she was going we lost her and right when we needed her most " I said " forgive her she must have had a good reason " she brushed off the thought she vanished I walked past everyone to my bed room when I was walking up the stair case I realized riku was not in the living room with the others so I opened my door and their he stood naked ? Yes completely naked the moon light chiseled his body I stared at him he had his back to me he was doing something he was feasting but on who then I realized he was feasting on a wolf I jumped at the sight he snarled at me making me jump back in fear he finally noticed it was me then stopped and said "roxas oh goddess I am sorry" the corpse just disappeared I walked to the curtain and shut them and locked my door he said " so I did not even have to use compulsion on you " he grabbed me when I was running around arm his went around me and slide my shirt off I grabbed his private place and he seemed to enjoy it he slid off my jeans then a thought entered my mind I got on my knees he looked down at me and said "do not do anything you don't want to do " I started to suck him off and I heard him let out a sexual moan I kept going knowing it pleased him then I stopped as he said "stop rox" I got up and he slid off my boxer and picked me up and slid into me again oh the fun he stopped after 40 minutes later of pleasure I heard it the twins " you think your ignorant goddess can help you here "I thought "let's end this now" it was silent then they replied " meet us at the forest plaza plain " I got up got dressed riku looked at me like "what the hell has got into you " I replied " I have to go tell vassilisa and Lloyd and zieg if I am not back in like an hour I am at forest plaza plain " I jumped out my window and head for the forest I finally arrived to see no one "they had better come" then a beeping sound caught my attention I turned my head to see what seemed like a scythe I looked it was glowing gold I started to pick it up then something said "watch what you pick up it might get you possessed " I looked at it and said "it's so wonderful thought" I finally touch it and it seemed like my body was getting drained then I saw it a ghostly gold head flew into my body I fell to my knees screaming then I heard his voice the king of the titans voice he had done it he had possessed me finally I felt my skin burn my body expand my soul going dormant so he could take over my body stood up I could still see and hear but I was no longer in control I heard his voice as my own "finally a body it has been so long since I have walked the earth " he made the scythe fly into his hands grasp I spoke in our mind "what the hell did you just do" he laughed "I just took over see my body . My titan body is in tartarus so sad so I need a vessel until I am revived by the power your friends are getting me " I knew he was right "damn it" he laughed as I heard vassilisa voice "roxas where are you " he stopped "so the chaotic queen is here " the scythe disappeared she found us rose and Shannon followed close behind with zieg and Lloyd and of course riku . He spoke in my mind " your turn" I could move now move and do all that I was back in control then it all shattered I woke up in sweat riku laid next to me we both were still naked I got up and put on a robe and went down stairs to find something to do I flipped on the T.V to see a news report " it has all started here the owner to twilight has officially came with some very good news for the town " that's when I saw him "ansume the owner of twilight" I looked knowing my eyes were burning gold he spoke "we are officially putting a wall between here and that wretched kingdom dalmescea " I heard his words and I swear I thought I was going to kick the T.V I instead delt with knocking a hole in my wall it shook the house I tried to calm down he is cutting off our back up and he must know it but wait a minute I pulled out my cell and called rose it rang 1.2.3 "hello " she sounded sleepy "hey rose it's rox " she replied like a smart ass " really no my caller I.D said roxas but I assumed the Easter bunny " I frowned at her comment "is your dad awake" I heard her go and check she yelled "hey dad you awake" he replied "yes Rosalina why"? she threw him the phone he put up his ear to it "hello" I replied hey zieg" he replied "roxas now that we know each other what is wrong" "did you hire a guy o said name ansume to tell everyone and their brother to find me and my location" I heard him think "no not that I can think of why" I said " I am sorry to ask you for this but could you come and visit me " he appeared with rose in hand both looking very pissed I kinda chuckled at how they looked I pointed to the T.V " do you know that man " it flashed a picture of ansume zieg studied it " again no why " I nodded " never mind thank you guys um go get some sleep " they both vanished in black and red "yikes they looked pissed " I jumped at riku 's voice I turned to see him still naked he came up to me and kissed me real quick and said "so whats up I pointed to the picture of ansume "he. is whats up he has been here the whole time" he stared at the screen and said "whats he doing " I replied "putting a wall in between here and the kingdom over" he chocked on some water he tried to drink I said "we" then I was cut off by a knock on the door I said "riku go hide some where better yet go get dressed your naked in my house" I opened the door to see a woman with Joel I spoke "hey dad um who is this the woman whispered to my dad but I could still hear her " you were right honey he does not even rember me " I stared at her "who are you " Joel spoke up "she is your mother " I froze " this is Leanne" she nodded yes I said "please come in " they both came in I really hope riku is getting dressed they sat down on the couch next to each other I said "how can I help you um mom " she stared up at me and spoke " we need your and your friend to come with us tomorrow to your older brother's grave " I nodded " ok" they got up and left I went up stairs and opened my bed room to see riku laying down on the bed covered up I spoke " I thought I said get dressed not sit there " he said "no you said I was naked In your house well now I am under covers no one cares" I sighed "what ever" he said "o come on you know you enjoy having me here " I smiled at that and said " your right I do love you honey " he disappeared and popped up next to me "whats on your mind rox" I stared at him his eyes was in between red and gold probably thinking someone hurt me I spoke "please calm down I was just thinking about ansume's rash decision and how the towns people support him so well" he laughed "these humans are so ignorant. He will ruin himself and cause a federal war with dalmescea" I looked at him "we can not let that happen not as long as we all live here" he stared at me "do something about it you're a royal " I thought he was right I could challenge ansume with my blood line but what would that cause a stir or something much worse a war in this very town I would have to risk it to stop ansume's crazy idea of cutting off our allies I said "what time is it riku " he checked his cell "8:30 am why" I smiled at him "were going to go stop this crazy mans idea my way " I tugged on his arm he followed me after getting dressed we walked to sunset *cross your finger their all here * I saw the castle I opened the door and their they all were diva Elaine and abel and I said " listen up " abel and them responded instantly I hurried on " we have found a threat ansume he talks of putting a wall with us and the kingdom over we are to delay this as long as we can till he has made a better choice" they seemed to agree with me "if we do not it will be a war cause they will take a offense to the wall they build and it will put us smack dab in the middle of it under stand " this time all looked at me with agreeing eyes I said " If there is at all any problems then come find me or riku … o and by the way nice to see you diva and Elaine " the smiled at their names I walked out and said "riku go tell thalia and them to take Elizabeth, Chris Trina and Daniel and use them to help diva and them ok" he nodded he left I spoke to myself " now time to figure out this out" I jumped down the tunnel to the underground I went to the lighting cage still holding atlas he looked up at me his pale blue eyes glowed like all gods eyes "I need your help" he seemed shocked by my statement "why do you need a titans help" I replied "your king came to me and I do not know what to think " he said "your body probably will be his shell where he stays till his titan body is finally formed" I said "and then what happens to me" I crossed my arms "you will die your whole body will burn away" I shuddered "yet you follow a man who use someone and then throw them to the side like a rag doll " he said " I have been thinking about that I have held up the skies for many centuries and all I have learned is that the strong survive " I nodded "yet you're the one sitting in the cage while I am free " he replied "cause you are strong just like a titan " again I nodded "no we have a big difference I have a soul I have mercy" he laughed at this "so did we but just like us you too will soon lose it" I glared at him "I think we are done here enjoy" I thought you know what he could be right I could end up just like them a heartless cruel man i got to the entrance to the upper world when a man in armor stopped me I looked at him "who the hell are you " he replied " I am sian the 14th celestial knight " that word celestial knight they were who over ran the kingdoms I said "and what the hell do you want " he laughed "you and your friends are going to get hurt were coming and thanks to ansume for building the wall to keep you all in like a kinda game" I choked o shit his plan was not to lock us out it was to lock us in for the celestial knights to kill us all off once and for all he said "and they said I could have a piece of the first royal I found " I looked at him "bad choice I am not your idiot and I am in no way a weak one" he charged at me I closed my eyes "now" a dark slice came across the front of me I opened my eyes he had stopped his body slid into to two I laughed "told you do not fuck with the royals" then I heard him " but the horrible thing is what if you want to fuck them " I turned to see xeilfer and said "that's your problem not mine " he replied "it's both of our problems cause if I ever get my hands on your body I do not think I could help myself " I gave him a scorn look "you ever touch me in a way I find unprinted and your dead understand " he said "that just makes you that hotter to my eyes" I sighed "just what makes you think I would dump riku for you" he laughed "he makes you happy now but what happens if you or him get separated by oh say a wall" I stared at him no red eyes this time no hypnotic affect and just what the hell did he mean by that ? Damn he is just trying to mess with you rox get over it I jumped up the tunnel xeilfer followed I started walking to town again xeilfer kept following I turned to face him "what the hell do I have to do for you to leave me alone " I met is eyes they were different no not red black and then it hit me he was using compulsion on me "kiss me" I felt my body get draw to him no this wrong no rember riku fight it roxas fight it I was so close I could feel xeilfer breath on my lips *no fight it use all your strength* I felt his arm go around my waist then it broke I heard vassilisa's voice "roxas wake up it's compulsion" I stepped out of xeilfer embrace giving him a evil look "do not ever try that again " he smirked "you would have liked it" I replied "leave right now" his face turned deadly serious "you will be mine roxas " he vanished In the wind I turned to vassilisa she grabbed my hand and teleported me too the grave of my oldest brother hector the stature was a beautiful white marble it was him and a knight in combat I heard my parents approach "it is pretty is it not son" I nodded we kept staring at the statue how do we free him Joel read my mind "your friend riku will do it tomorrow but for not" then I heard it riku approaching Joel spoke "no wait not a light user that's the curse breaker were not ready" I heard a crack when riku was finally at the statue I saw it the statue was cracking like it was molting then a bright light flashed I reveled hector but the knight was gone damn hector fell to the ground I stared at him and said "hec… hector" he looked up as I spoke his name he met my eyes "roxas nice to see you in one piece little bro " he smiled then it must have him about the knight cause he turned and looked for him I said "he is gone" he snapped his fingers "damn" he started talking to mom and dad I went over to riku and fell into his arms I knew it I was crying wet streaks were going down his arms he looked down and asked " whats wrong roxas " I looked up at him my tears were coming faster and I knew this was it my official mental break down I started to speak but it just came out as a sob he started pulling me away from the group to a spot in the middle of this forest "he did he was there and he said separating he said pain mean compulsion" he gave me this look that was confused and concerned I put my head into his chest I felt his arms go around me in a warm embrace that just remerged me of xeilfer and I spoke muffled cause of his shirt " he did it was us" I started to fall he caught me "roxas calm down who are you talking about" I heard someone approach then I heard her voice " xeilfer tried to compulse him into giving up on you then messed with his head saying you guys would get separated and you would stop loving him " he looked down at me I felt his concern look on me he spoke softly to me "roxas it's ok no one could ever separate us we will never stop loving each other" I still cried he said "roxas he was messing with your mind and your letting him win" I kept thinking and I noticed he was right but why could I not help myself to stop I spoke to myself "stop crying xeilfer is just playing with you wake up wake up roxas wake up now I felt the last tear hit the ground then they stopped I looked at vassilisa my head still resting in riku 's chest "were going to have to gather a army use all of your resources and find all the friends you can " she started to argue then I snapped " I do not care ansume's plan is not to seal out the other cities it's to seal us in" vassilisa and riku 's both heard this then it started vassilisa pulled out a cell her black and white cape glowing she put up her hood and started calling people she walked off talking in I think romaine riku looked down at me "how did you figure this out " I sighed "the celestial knight told me " he clutched me "you faced a knight are you ok are you hurt" I patted his chest " I am fine he did not hurt me he did not even hardly put up a fight" he glared at me his eyes burned like boiling blood "please tell you will never take them on with out me again" I frowned " I can not say that because it might come to a time and you might not be there when I have to fight " he kissed my fore head "lets hope we still have time" vassilisa came back she looked like she was ready to take on the knights without a army behind her " we have a whole Kingdome of soldiers on their way from ocean view I am going to go to the beach with thalia and wait on them" she started away then she looked over her shoulder over at me " Isaac will be looking for you be careful" I started at her as she walked away what did she mean he would be looking for me why me why not hector the oldest I sighed and said "Hun tell mom and dad I am at home " he said "are you ok walking home on your own" I nodded and headed off to the town. I walked a couple of miles then I started hearing something like footsteps "riku " no reply I started walking then I saw it a figure glowing in like a rainbow of colors I kept walking then the figure popped up in my path "who the fuck are you " he laughed and said " I am the leader to the knights you must rember me roxas " I kept staring at him trying to uncover my buried memories "Isaac" he smiled "1 point for you I expected you to still be powerless but oh well it just makes it that more fun for my deal" "what deal" "my deal with xeilfer for you" I froze and staggered back " you know I wont go easy" he pulled out what to be a blade with 6 curved blades "oh sit" I stepped back and summoned the shadow blade " you know you can give in right now and save me having to fight you and waste more time" stared at him with a look that I knew spoke "I still have a brain hello dimwit not going with you in this life time and the next do not look to good either " I gave him my best cold look he said "listen how about we make a deal as the captain of the knights I am always offering deals to people I will give you " he glanced at his watch " 6 hours we will meet where ever you are so in the words of my immortals catch you later for a bite" he vanished in a bright flash of burning air dang it to heck will any one teach me how to teleport "ugh has everyone in this world lost their minds" I paused then had a weird thought "I have not heard from the twins in quite sometime hmmmmm" I pondered on the thought where are they did my goddess really scare them off" then I felt a cold wind then I saw it a girl fell from no where she landed in a spot near me I hurried over to her and noticed it was dawn nyx's daughter I reached for her she woke up "mom dad where are they" she sat up her hair glowed still black but seemed like literally dawn ha she gave me a sad stare "they have my mom and dads domain their advancing" then the jewel fragment in my pocket glowed I pulled it out "it's my mothers jewel " then I saw her and him both stuck in the gem nyx and Erebus I said "um hey dawn we found your mom and dad" she grabbed the jewel "where's the rest of it " I thought "thalia has it at the beach" she grabbed my hand like a jerk and we were gone my eye sight seemed to twist and turn then It finally stopped we were at the beach *of course the goddess's can do it not a shocker* I saw thalia and valor with the other jewel fragments they all glowed in black then they pulled away from each other then circled in mid air in between me and dawn and thalia and valor then they started to form nyx and Erebus but I knew something was wrong they were not as powerful as before they were weaker nyx fell into Erebus's arms she spoke to me "roxas I am afraid to say my nephew has took my domain and now I and my husband are powerless and yes so is my daughter's" I walked up to her Erebus started to get in my way but nyx protested then she stared at me and said "we can help here but I an asking you to put us up we can still do some thing were not completely powerless thanks to the darkness shadows and light around here I nodded I lead them to my house and helped them set in then I checked the time "3 hours to go" dawn scared me "3 hours till what" I stared at her "I am going to go see the coffin club" her face grimaced "mortals strange mortals" she walked away now to Isaac he was right he would sooner or later get me I knew he would I did not rember a lot but I do rember him almost winning last time we fought years ago some stuff must have changed and if I did not give up he would hurt everyone else so I choose to give up I walked outside to the certain spot near the forest he appeared "decided have we" I glanced at him and even he staggered back "yes I have I choose to give up" he smiled then I help up my finger to stop him "under a few conditions 1 you never touch any of my friends my family or my lover understood" he kept smiling then said " I promise shall we" I grasped his hand he turned me around and put chains on my arms binding them together "ow" "I am sorry xeilfer wanted you wrapped like a present kinda" he picked me up and carried me "so what is your part of this deal" he grinned again "well I want the money 2 million and now that I have seen your kind if he ever wants to get rid of you I might just have you" I gave him a evil glare "If I was free I would kill you " he stared back " I know oh believe me I know " I spoke "where is he at" Isaac replied "last time I was at his place for the deal was at the castle in ocean view so just hang on for the ride understood" I nodded in agreement he put us on a boat headed to ocean view as we headed out I spoke "can you like loosen these chains a bit please" he came over and loosened them our eyes met and he broke the eye contact and walked to the front of the boat "that emotion I saw he has a heart he does not want me hurt nor to hand me over to xeilfer's grimy hands " I wondered what my eyes had shown to him I started to get up when I heard Isaac "do not get up please I do not want to hurt you" I sat back down again I thought nyx is going to be pissed "o your damn right I am" I jumped she was sitting next to me "were you made dumb or just born stupid " I laughed "nyx he was going to hurt who he had too to get me for his deal" she frowned " I know but you know he has a heart and I am proud of you choice of saving all of us from harms way but riku is kinda freaking out wondering where his boy has went so please do make sure you be ok I will tell riku when I return expect him on your heels" I nodded and said "I will try my goddess" she vanished we arrived then he carried me again to a castle pure white and black marble awesome and then It was ruined there in front was xeilfer smiling Isaac tighten my chains as we approached he placed me in xeilfer's arms it just felt wrong he gave Isaac the money and walked in side with me in hand I spoke "your twisted you evil little creep" he looked at me "yet you loved it when I drank from you when I compulse you everything" he drew near me I tried to scoot away he grabbed me and jerked me towards him then he placed his lips to mine then I felt it riku my family and friends all slip away he was going to compulse me to forgetting my past I gave in to his kiss then it all was gone I was no longer the person I knew" CHAPTER 1 OVER

CHAPTER 2 riku

Where is he does he is literally a magnet for trouble "roxas where are you" lady nyx replied " he is at ocean view but I am not sure you want to see him like he is now" I frowned at her "what do you mean" she stared down at her high heels "xeilfer has changed him he does not rember any of us but it has not set in fully we could break it still" I looked at her "then we go break it I know my own boy friend he does not like xeilfer " she nodded yes she smiled "you have a ring for him" I froze "how did you know about that" I pulled out at black box with beautiful black silver wings on it I opened it to see our engagement ring the beautiful black stone with a pair of silver wings In the stone shined on the silver metal I sighed "yea it is for him I wish he could see it now but I guess we need to wait" she said "let's go come on " she grasped my hand and we appeared on a boat with our group "where are we headed" "for ocean view were getting your boy friend back" she smiled at me " I understand love more then anyone here " Erebus came and placed his arm around her waist " he has never given up on me not even during the old war when I was at my ugliest fighting the titan lord " I said "thank you" we finally arrived to see Isaac. nyx and me nodded we walked up to him she bound him I questioned him "where is roxas at" he looked up and replied "the castle go get him quick" I did not have to be told twice I left the rest standing at Isaac I arrived at the castle then I sliced through the door's to see roxas and xeilfer kissing I saw his eyes black it was compulsion I felt my blood boil then I heard my self say it " heavens might destroy the darkness around the soul of my life " a giant burst of light shot through xeilfer he fell to the ground and slowly dissolved I saw roxas eyes flicker then they started to go back to normal he started heavy breathing and just fell into the floor I noticed it the black wings on his back I grasped him in a embrace "roxas please calm down it is over xeilfer is gone I killed him *but he is not gone* I heard him gain control then he stood up I was still on one knee then we heard a clearing throat move I glanced over to see nyx and dawn smiling they waved me on I pulled out the rings case roxas looked at it with a confused face "roxas I love you and I could never let you go no matter who gets in our way would you please marry me" roxas let a tear drop "yes riku I will marry you" I smiled "thank you so much" I kissed his hand as I slipped on the ring it fit just right he replied "promise me you will always be there" I kept smiling " I promise" he hugged me when I stood up there it was the sweet and beautiful scent I love when I see him lavender, roses and, vanilla i said "you go to sleep I will wake you when were home" I saw him drift off then I carried him to the boat there we headed home of course dawn and nyx were already setting up the our theme they would bless our wedding with their friend Hera queen of the gods and marriage I stiffened a sigh and said "just make sure we get married that's all I care about " they smiled and they disappeared to meet the other goddess I sighed again Erebus came over "do not worry they are just excited riku this a very important wedding to lot's of people including the gods and goddess so they are just making sure you and him are happy" I smiled at him "thanks Erebus question um why can like why have you not disappeared to tell the gods" he grinned "we do not all get along like the goddess do they kinda hate me being the god of darkness and all" I said "I know that feeling my whole village discarded me and my brother for leaving during the war all cause we were looking for love in a different place from there" Erebus chuckled "this is why I like being around you mortals you do not judge me just of the fact I am god of darkness" I stared at him feeling sorry for him being rejected by the other god just for the fact he was darkness just like Hades and thantos and them I smiled "if you guys ever want to talk were here " the boat hit shore I stood up with roxas in hand I turned to Erebus for my last word "would you please do me a favor when we get your domain back" he raised an eyebrow at me "certainly what is the favor" I looked at him up and down handsome well built "could you please watch over us with your wife and daughter" he smiled "yes I will" I carried roxas off the boat and finally got to his house then I balanced him in one arm as I opened the door to see the house decorated in black and silver shinning tapestry "nyx and dawn have been here " I laid him on the couch he remained still I checked his pulse "ok good he is alive" I looked around and saw the new alert on the T.V the wall was destroyed by a group of bandits "yea and I will be a girl one day" I thought hmmm I switched off the T.V and went over to roxas and rolled him over so that his back faced me I took my blade and slowly cut his shirt off to expose those black angel wings "a blessing or a curse "? I heard nyx speak "it is a blessing from me he has my wings and you have my daughters " I stared at her as she came down the stair well "huh" she came up to me and swiped her hand down my back slicing my shirt down the back exposing wonderful white wings "dawns wings" she nodded and repaired my shirt with a flick of her hand I put it back on and I did not feel the wings "they come and go as you please the reason roxas has not made them disappear is the fact he is proud of them they fold in to your body you wont even feel them" "so use them" again she nodded "now as for you sleep it is only right" she waved her hand in front of me and my eye lids closed putting me to a deep slumber in the dreams I call my own there was Shannon and zieg and rose during the war they all were fighting for their lives the knights kept coming and kept coming rose was taking 10 down at a time while her father and Shannon were holding off the rest from getting my blade the shadow blade and the chaotic blade then I saw rose stop and run for the shadow blade she grabbed it I saw it then I saw roxas presence all over her she swung 1 time and took out half the army in the castle zieg and Shannon saw this they grabbed the chaotic blade while rose hurried on her rampage zieg used the chaotic blade to kill the warriors left in the castle "rose go help roxas and all of them" rose hurried out to the castle when she arrived she saw roxas laying face down she said "no" her whole form started shimmering it was sealed in the blade . That is when I saw it ansume come up and pick up the blade and wipe roxas's memory he was carrying chaotic and shinning blades already he went to a cave and set them in cases and covered them in stone "when the heir find you return to life" then my dream shattered I opened my eyes to see roxas getting dressed. All I could rember about him when I saw him was ansume did this to him i frowned when he stared at me and i said "he did this it's all his fault" he gave me a confused look I went on "ansume is the reason he wiped your memory from you" he stared "ok then riku are you ok" I frowned more great he thinks I am nuts he shook his head "what ever I am going with Elizabeth and Trina and the girls to go get stuff set up for our wedding " he smiled at the words which made me smile back i said "have fun I am going to stick here and learn about the new sprits" he nodded grabbed a jacket and headed out the door then I frowned "now time to get to work" I summoned up all warriors sprits . Sarah psyick Catharine water , cammie fire, yuna plasma, Stella death, Vicky lunar, Shelby solar, lena time, Alex earth, hope ice, Eliza air, I spoke "all of you are elemental spirits and knowing this I was wondering could all of you combined your powers to give me and roxas all the powers " they all shared looks with one another finally thalia appeared in a blot of lighting "yea we can do that give us time to get them ready and we can have you the powers soon but rember they might affect you differently so please be careful " I nodded as one by one they disappeared I kept thinking about xeilfer he was in no way dead and I knew it then I heard it a clap of thunder so loud it made my skin shudder then the rain started to poor I knew it was bad I made sure all windows were locked since Shannon and rose were staying at my place I knew it was ok then I was finished with roxas place I heard the door open while I was up stairs I headed for the stair case my eyes again blazing red then I heard his voice "riku I am home we canceled because of the rain" I calmed down it was roxas calm perfect thought's if he sees my eyes like this he will know something is up he met me at the top of the stairs "so what you been up too" he glanced around to see any change in the house I said "nothing just missing you" which was not a lie I did miss him he is the beacon of my life my dark prince I hugged him tight I stared down at him he smiled and said "your eyes are glowing" my face went worried "you noticed that huh" he nodded yea and gave me that I can see those eyes I tilted his head then I pressed my lips to his and let the fire burn in both of us I deepened the kiss letting our tongues mingle with each other I closed my eyes and pushed my body onto his. I felt him giving in to my old formal sexual ways. I pushed my hand up his shirt then I felt him stiffen he tired to push me away I just kept on hardly thinking about it what was wrong with me he ha not gotten over xeilfer messing with him he definitely did not want sex right now I felt a tear on my hand that made me stop I looked at him he was crying I let him go he fell to his knees and did not speak I walked over to him he backed up and said "no please no". CHAPTER 2 END

CHAPTER 3 ROXAS(Three days later)

I was getting ready ever since my little break down with riku I could not think straight but today was my day so no way in hell was I going to let this ruin it I put on my slick black shirt and a pair of dress pants that basically hugged my body I looked at myself in the mirror after fully getting dressed I started fixing my hair finally I look decent I walked out of the bed room to see nyx and dawn and Hera all dressed in wonderful black and white dresses I nodded to all three of them they headed out side to the field where the wedding was taking place all the others were already set everybody dressed in black and white I was waiting on my mother and father they arrived together dad took my hands and said "sorry we are late we kinda slept in for a bit" I rolled my eyes at him and laughed he spoke "roxas be sure this is what you want " I nodded we started walking as mom took her place with riku 's wedding ring as with riku 's mother stood across from her with my ring I finally stood before them I walked and took my place right across from riku who I swear looked drop dead handsome I heard the priestess yes we had to get a woman to do the wedding thank you nyx who was standing behind me while Erebus was stand behind riku I glanced around to see all the Olympians and my friends and our families the priestess spoke " riku beholder of light do you take this man roxas the beholder of shadows in the forever binding contract of love"" he answered "yes I do in dawns name I say I bind myself in love to him" she turned to me and spoke "roxas beholder of shadows and heir to the kingdom do you take riku the beholder of light and bind him too this contract of love like he has done for you " I replied in a chocked response so I did not cry "yes I do in nyx's name I say I bind myself to him forever in love" she spoke to the people "does any one here have anything to add riku 's mother fidgeted then my mom spoke "you fucking bitch you never told him did you " I stared at my mom what was she talking about sapphire spoke to the priestess "yes I have something to add I should not have hid this years ago but my son " she looked at riku "is the heir for the light kingdom" I knew my eyes widened oh this was going to be hell I heard the priestess speak "ah my mistake riku beholder of light and the heir to the kingdom do you take roxas the beholder of shadows to bind him again" he spoke "like I said before yes I bind us by dawns name I bind myself to him" I knew he was pissed the priestess spoke "so I claim you two the shadows and the light are forever now binded by this love of these two ladies you may hand them their rings " considering they picked them I wanted so to see mine and his my mother handed riku a beautiful black ring with my family crest in it I transferred the engagement ring to the other hand as riku 's mother handed me a white ring with their family crest in it we both slipped ours on then priestess said the last line "you guys may kiss sealing this on the river of Styx" we kissed then everyone clapped and as soon as that priestess got in her car and left oh hell it was on. riku turned on his mother "what the hell you said we were just forest people like anyone of them in the village" my mom gave her the oh you screwed up look "go ask vassilisa she can tell you your not a forest person " she approached at her name still in her dress matching our mothers dresses "I run that village dude and I can say your not one your stronger then them" he went on "so where is the kingdom at" his mom bowed here head "we could not tell you because I knew it was better not to tell you or anyone else even the gods were clueless because your kingdom was huge and it kinda… you know what better yet I will show all of you" she grabbed riku 's and mines hand which in turn made vassilisa and my mom grab on we started seeing the world shift around us till we landed in a place where their stood a walled city and a castle at the top made of all pure white marble I starred in aw as I took it all in my mom and vassilisa did not seemed shocked of course not they were queens to the 2 other kingdoms they have seen this place already I spoke to mom "is what our castle looked like" she nodded yes "till the rest got buried when it sunk during the war" riku 's mother was walking we followed we arrived at the castle to see a bunch of photo's of people then it hit me we were not the only ones here everyone else went as I spoke to one of the people they did not reply I stared in her eyes they were black a look I knew all to well compulsion I went to catch up with them we arrived at a podium like for a sword showing the light crest or in other words their family crest riku drew the shinning blade and stabbed it into the podium then that's when I felt it a wave started slowly spreading out engulfing the kingdom I fell to my knees as did my mom vassilisa was helping mom stand I saw all of the people start going back to normal. I on other hand was feeling worse by the minute finally the whole kingdom literally shinned I felt like I was going to die right there I wanted to scream as loud as my lungs would take me I glanced over and saw my mother was in as much pain as I was I grabbed my hair riku pulled the blade out it did not stop I started feeling very weary he glanced at me and started towards me his mom caught him and told him "it's the shinning energy from this kingdom it's the light get him and her away from here before they die" he grabbed my hand and with my mother we were gone and back at the field. I felt the pain still I dug my nails into my arms I watched as my mother was now fine she spoke "it's going to hurt for a few days do not worry" I felt riku pick me up "where too" she smiled we are waking up my kingdom now" another blur and we were back at my castle at a black podium the stone now back marble I stood with riku 's help I pulled out my blade my mom spoke "son in law I advise you to go wait at your house" he vanished then I pushed the blade into the podium the ground shook I felt us rise the shadows radiated off of this place . I walked outside too see my kingdom I teleported to my house when I landed I looked kinda shocked I had learned it dame I could teleport yes I laid down on our couch I heard riku walk in I still felt that horrible pain from light I tried to sit up in my dress clothes. He pushed me back down I tried to speak then I opened my eyes to see him I jumped then I straightened my vision what was a image of xeilfer turned into nothing more then a ghost I felt my breathing grow I thought I need to get out of here my wedding day and I am already freaking out joy but where could I go it is so freaking early then a thought hit me hmm how about another realm I closed my eyes I will just spend a few hours in another realm any would work right now I felt wind go around me then I felt heat I opened my eyes expecting to see a meadow or something but oh no I was wrong I opened my eyes to a dark place with green flames I saw the dead pass me nothing but specters I saw xeilfer and organization 13's spirits headed for the dark gates I felt drawn to them like a tug at my soul I glanced around too see a man yes this man was very alive just like me he wore black jeans with slit's on the legs and a shirt that had the word's not a good day I walked towards him he glanced in my direction and noticed another live one he headed towards me he stopped a few feet from me "whats your matter here" I frowned at him "just needed to get away from some stress " he chuckled "where are you from" I replied "earth my home town is twilight" he glanced at me "ah that is where I am from funny I do not rember you " I shrugged he said "you best get out of here Hades does not like unexpected visitors " I frowned he smiled "how about I come visit you later" I glanced at him up and down black hair perfectly fit and handsome as all get out "sure but to warn you I am married" he kept smiling "ok" I turned and just blurred as I was back at my house it was night time and of course it was nice Tyler was on the couch in normal clothes jeans and a t shirt I sighed he turned to see "where did you go" I sighed "I really don't know yet" he grinned "confused now are we " I smiled I walked over and sat on his lap he brushed the hair out of my face "you look good enough to eat" I laughed and then felt his lip on my neck his sharp teeth was grinding my skin then it punctured my neck I saw a fresh scarlet trail of life's blood his hand held me close to him then my mind went blissful I started moaning and it was like I was being drained of sorrow and sadness I rendered nothing after wards but useless for the simple fact I was so high on endorphins he got up and wiped the blood from around his mouth he spoke softly in my ear "sorry I just could not resist" I was froze in my happy place I got up and said " I am going for a walk what time is it"? he glanced at his cell "5 am we are 1 day married" I replied " I am going for a walk ok" he nodded as he headed for bed I stepped outside to feel the cold on my hot face I walked to the peace plaza a big stage basically I sat down on a rock nearby to listen to the stream then I heard his voice i turned around to see the guy from before same jeans same shirt "hey nice of you to visit" he smiled "wouldn't miss it for the world" I spoke "um we never got to introduce ourselves I am roxas" he stuck out his hand "Alexander wailen " I shook his hand he said "you smell really good" I rolled my eyes "sure I do" he frowned "no you really do" I spoke to get off subject "where were we earlier" he replied "you mean you don't know" I nodded no he replied "did you not ask to go to the underworld" I replied" ok I said I just want to go someplace anywhere would work" he frowned more "that is odd" we heard some commotion from the cliffs not far off I got up and headed towards them I heard Alexander follow behind we arrived to see a the dark twin fighting riku "no you guys are …" Deles sliced at riku he was getting really close to the edge I lunged at deles when millia stopped me he spoke "I told you ever cross us and we would hurt you" I tried to get past him then I heard it riku 's scream he had fallen off the cliff Alexander caught up grabbed my wrist I glance at him then I heard felt a wind go past us when we looked back both gods were gone damn it I went to the edge down below the raging water but no sign of riku "no …no …we just got married no" I fell to my knees Alexander caught me he said "come on I am taking you to my house I don't think your okay to go on your own" he scooped me up in his arms and carried to his house a two story house with a huge ass front yard he took me in and put me on his leather couch "you lay here and I will be back with something to drink" I knew my eyes shown my sadness I finally drifted off in my dream I saw riku 's remnant I cried he held me he was still here in my dreams no it was not real thought he was not my husband I awoke to Alex staring at me I had dozed off for a few minutes I said "is he alive" he nodded "no posiden did not find him in the waters" I knew a tear escaped my eyes he caught it "we will find him if he is alive" he smiled and placed his hand on my chest it felt warm he handed me the drink it was a dark red substance I drank it like in 1 gulp it tasted good like really good like smack your mom good I said "what is it " he pushed up his sleeve to reveled a iv mark I kinda of chocked "that was your blood" he grinned and said " I am a full fledged vampire it makes people feel better for not full like you right " I gave him a glare "I am not a full vampire" he replied "good" I felt his arms go around me with a towel "calm down your safe for now this is a talment place the god's dare not treed here " I heard a sob then I bent into him feeling his warm body chasing away my thoughts I heard another sob then I tear ran down my face slating on his leather jacket. He spoke "roxas right" I nodded very slightly he said " I need to call the gang up so this can be settled " I felt his warm embrace leave me to go make calls leaving me with a cold chill"

CHAPTER 4 riku

"ow what the fuck man" I lifted my head to look around to see a dark city with few light shinning outward I gathered to my feet I glanced down to see me wearing a sword belt but no sword I started to walk to the city "who am I where am I what happened I rember darkness then nothing" I had reached the city to see weird looking creatures demons I kept walking till I reached a dark castle a gold light shown forth from it I opened the door to hear a voice boom through the halls "enter the titan lords lair" I walked in to see a gold casket and a hall in each direction except where I came from the gold casket spoke " I am the titan lord king of time lord of the oldest generation of gods and you now are my warrior " i thought on it "well I need a name " the voice replied " I shall name you Vincent valentine" i nodded and bowed "at your services"

CHAPTER 5 ROXAS

I saw people pile in some guys and some girls he introduced them a gold hair guy name "jacent" kinda reminded me of krounose I nodded a girl with shinning red and black hair "cornilia" again a nod a brown haired male next to a guy who was about 19 with glinting black hair "alec and Zach " then another pair a young girl and a guy who seemed kinda weak "last but not least luvia and seclia "I nodded and spoke "it is a pleasure to meet all of you my name is roxas I do not really know what is going on but um I am a half vampire and I control shadows" they all studied me with open eyes alec spoke "of course you are what are you a big scary shadow in human skin" I saw Alexander try to stop him but alec did not notice "or maybe you're a dark soul lost amongst us" jacent and cornilia were exchanging looks finally I snapped as alec said "or maybe your some stupid blood sucker" I kicked back the couch it slammed into the wall leaving a dent Alexander grabbed my shoulders jacent and cornilia studied me with luvia and seclia. Zach just watched ready to defend alec if need be I heard Alexander whisper "please calm down why don't you go and walk around up stairs" I took off from his grasp as I started walking around up stairs surprised by the thousand of hall ways and million of doors I heard a voice behind me" so can you really control the shadows like you said down stairs" I turned unsheathing the shadow blade letting a black aura radiate from it . it was jacent and cornilia I lowered my blade cornilia looked terrified and jacent looked well amused "yea I can and that guy alec needs to watch his mouth " jacent smiled at this "alec is just keeping everything in check see were all kinda .. How can I say this not straight" I glanced at him "luvia and seclia seemed pretty close" he spoke "that's my sister and yes she is straight with the demon blooded weakling " I laughed and said "um hey jacent and cornilia right " they nodded I went on "follow me Alexander already showed me my room" we entered a room with beautiful decorated walls in symbols I did not know but they were very nice the ceiling sparkled white like a crystal white I plopped down on the bed that sat in the middle of the room jacent sat next to me and cornilia sat arcos from us in the computer desk chair I spoke "so whats his problem with me" jacent sighed "we never met a shadow user I mean the ones we did meet were either evil or fakes so it's just shocking" I rember atlas words "you will be just like us heartless evil" It echoed I replied "oh well yea.. so is him and Zach" cornilia spoke "yes my brother dates Zach the great werewolf yada. Yada " I nodded slowly "ok so what are all of you " jacent started "me and luvia are half angels we heal quickly " cornilia finished "and me and my brother and Zach are werewolves same things except we can change" I nodded "what about seclia " jacent sighed "half demon " I nodded and said "ok that is well interesting " Cornelia's side rang she slide out a cell and answered it she spoke to us " I am going to step out and leave you two alone ok" we both nodded jacent started observing the room then his eyes rested on my own he spoke "you just lost someone did you not"? I replied "yes I did I lost my husband" he shook his head "so sad" I spoke "yea it was he had the most coolest blade " jacent shot up at that "was it like yours only kinda of white" I nodded he "he pulled a blade out of his belt sheaths and reveled riku 's sword I gasped he examined my expression 'it's his sword is it not " I nodded yes I felt tears go down my cheek he spoke urgently "no don't cry please don't cry I did not mean too.. I mean I am sorry" I felt another tear escape me he spoke " I know only one way too stop you " he bent my head up and kissed me too quick for me to register my thoughts. He felt warm and burning hot at the same time like a fire place his hand slid up my spine I did not want to back away. Soon he realized this and depend the kiss I felt his mouth open to mine soon I lost myself in the kiss itself he pulled away leaving me dizzy he smiled his eyes just like riku 's gold pure gold now a cool tinted hazel color matching his golden hair he spoke "I am sorry that was rude to ... I hardly know you." cornilia entered the room "we have spotted the casket it's in the underworld" jacent shuddered at the word "the underworld" Alexander yelled "jacent cornilia and roxas here now" I grabbed both of them we appeared in the living room the exchanged shocked looks we walked into Alex "we found the casket and the army themselves" cornilia nodded "so did we " they both spoke in unison "the underworld" we started arming up I thought to myself thalia and them can take care of the city while I go do this. nyx and dawn and Erebus will meet us there I know they will I said "so how do we get there " Alexander said " like last time " I closed my eyes as they did I rember speaking then feeling the heat I opened my eyes to the black and blue sky of the underworld jacent and them were standing up right I walked a few feet and saw it the gate of Hades I scanned the crowd real quick for riku 's sprit nothing I started marching to the gates getting drawn in thenjacent's arms were around me holding me back he spoke "roxas wake up the gates will kill you if you touch them " I kept tugging then I felt him turn me around and slap me across my face I staggered at the blow I felt y cheek burn he looked at me his face steel and spoke " I said wake up" I replied "ok damn did you really need me to hit me" he spoke with sarcasm "no it would have never woke you up" I glared at him and walked past him to the opposite direction alec and cornilia gave me this look like I was the most fearsome demon alive I followed Alexander we arrived at a boat Alex climbed on it was big pretty dang big I said "were riding this to a island city " he replied "yep and we got 3 new passengers" Nyx dawn and Erebus stepped out from the below deck nyx spoke in the other worldly voice "yes we are here to one get our city back and to two fix all of this harm my cousin has caused" we all nodded in agreement I walked below deck Alexander followed he spoke when I got to my cabin "hey how's your cheek " he touched it I winced at the pain he nodded "my son needs to find better friends " I looked up "who is your son " he replied "alec and cornilia they inherit the werewolves jean from their mom" I flinched this time he did not notice his full vampire strength was pressing into my skin I spoke "ouch Alexander watch it" he let up his grip and took a sharp smell in the air he spoke "why does your breath have a mixture of you and jacent " he spoke slowly as if figuring it out as he spoke "you two kissed" he laughed I frowned "yea I kissed him or better yet he kissed me and I enjoyed" his face relaxed "good your moving on I mean when their mom kinda went over to the dark side of her wolf side I thought it was a hopeless world out there then I met a guy and it changed a lot of stuff" I smiled I do hope he is right that jacent can help me move on he got up and left I laid down slowly growing tired then I heard my door open again I spoke "who is it" then I heard nyx's voice "it's me my warrior and I have a guest may we come in" I replied "sure" she sat down I glanced and saw her guest was jacent she spoke "I am so sorry posiden could not find him but we all searched even Zeus searched and found no trace at all but that could mean were all blind" I laughed and jacent gave me a relaxed look she said "my husband is calling me problem to go over our plans if you need me my warrior I am on the deck all the time " I nodded she left the room was silent then I heard jacent speak "I am sorry for smacking you earlier it's just the fact I kinda had to stop your from being drawn in cause the closer your get the harder it get's to leave it alone " I frowned and softly touched my cheek "you hurt me" he replied by place his hand over mine on my face and spoke to me in a sturdy yet caring voice "I know and I am very sorry but I can make the sting go away "I looked up "how " he grabbed my arm and jerked it out and took a letter opener on the desk and dg it up my arm I let out a little scream then he drew a pattern it fadded with the stinging on my cheek I glanced at him "what was that " he replied "my talent I can heal as a angel I am given that ability " I smiled "thanks" he leaned down to me I looked up again he pressed his lips to mine so ruff yet so gentle like dealing with glass we it something and he stumbled back . We both shared a shocked look we headed up deck to see nyx's castle and a black orb sitting on the top. Nyx stared forward I knew she was pissed her shadow energy grew over her . Erebus stared at me and nodded for me to talk I spoke "maybe he did not taint it to bad " she bowed her and then looked up and smiled at me and Erebus "positive thinking my child but he has I feel it and you" she points at Erebus "know this quite well my love he will not stop till all domains are under his rule he is cruel" she turned as we approached the shore then we saw the biggest problem demons every where and not one clear pathway to the castle in which we need to get to Erebus turned to the people and spoke we split up and try to gain control over the castle or the town either one will be helpful nyx and roxas you two the most powerful take the castle the others come with me we will take the town . We all nodded in agreement we headed out . Me and nyx picked our way slowly but surely through the crowd trying to blend in we arrived at the castle doors as a nice fight broke out in the town (our friends) we walked in to see three guards standing in our way one stood out wearing silver instead of the other gold armor the silver one spoke in a sort of muffled tone "he is waiting for you" me and nyx shared a talk while walking with them in our heads "warrior once the lord is exposed strike and banish him from my domain" I replied "yes my lady as you wish" the silver guard kept staring at me great a guy who likes me and he is evil o happy day we stopped in a room with hallways going every directions a golden coffin stood in the center glowing brightly we approached it the guards were very ready to kill us at the order the coffin spoke ?" ah nyx where are you headed " she scolded his comment he spoke " I would not try that warrior" he went on " my new silver guard will slice you to bits " I frowned " no but we do have something" the ground shook the guards scattered the silver one stood his place I summand the shadow blade and charged him with all my might it sliced his chest armor he sliced at me with a neon silver blade he sliced a rip in my sleeves I fell he said "a honor to fight you warrior but before you die allow me to revel the face of your death" he slide off of his helmet revealing a face of not death but shock horror and hurt from my dreams riku he stood their red blazing eyes . A voice stopped him "stop this madness you ingrate" a guy wearing worn jeans with a black hoodie nyx almost screamed "riley stop them now" he raised his hand and a swarm of vampires came out of the far hallway and took down the guards around me and riku as this progressed I grabbed the shadow blade and headed for the coffin I sliced it in half a man in the coffin stopped my blade . His eyes gold "so you thought you could kill me" I froze the man stepped forward and flung me he spoke to riku and them "were leaving Zeus will be here soon and I am not ready to face him yet we have a fight in twilight city to win " he and the guards vanished I glanced at nyx as the other arrived she acted quickly she rounded us all up and told us to hold on it was a quick way back to the town air swirled around us then next thing we knew we were in twilight we were happy to be there at our town again but a scream cut us off I knew the scream and ran towards it praying to all the gods I was wrong jacent followed behind with the rest I arrived in a clearing seeing two figures standing one in a gold light not like the titan kings but like lighting! And one in pitch black a transparent wall surrounded them I yelled with the top of my lungs "thalia"

Chapter end

Pov thalia

I let the electricity flow thought me engulfing my thoughts and my body I knew I was going higher in potential I held my hand up palm out knowing what I must do I stuck my spear in the ground next to me and spoke to vexes the enemy my brother and to his dark power "god and goddess I know my life is wrong and strange and I have made mistakes but I ask you convert my life and my body to kill this enemy " vexes spoke "im not scared of you sister your god will die here" I replied "im sorry brother but now its your and my own time to go dad awaits us" a bolt shot out of my hands and literally evaporated my brother from existence I felt my body drift my last word which I carried to everyone in town " I am sorry all of you needed me and I must leave I am thankful to you maidens for serving me and warriors for protecting me I leave my power to … " I gasped trying to form the last word her name I saw roxas rush from one side and valor the other I tried to tell them the name but all I could do was present them with the spear of lighting forged by the gods of Olympus I fell slowly fading till I gave in to the light … chapter over thalia is dead?

Chapter

Pov roxas

I grasped the spear as valor went in raged and charged ahead to the town I stood their staring at the spear the designs everything taking it in I slung it and decided I would use it to kill the rest of the scum from our town I ran after valor and hurried to kill the soldiers I caught up in time to kill two guards we both used shadow and lighting to break through the wall surroundings the city valor hurried ahead I stopped to breath the spear glen in a weird light like thalia did it tugged on my hands I heard thalia "my successor is near give her the spear " I heard a voice which I turned to face I saw Elizabeth "give me my spear roxas now" I knew she was speaking the truth so I did what she asked I put it in her hands the cold metal flared to life being warm and quite nice I let go to see her trail off after valor. I turned to a patch of dirt and made a grave stone for thalia till we held her funeral "we wont forget you my lady" I bowed . Chapter

Chapter pov Riku/Vincent

I was dreaming my lord allowed me time to sleep when he could . I saw I was in a court yard of a castle I saw black haired people . I walked around apparently not noticed . I got to a garden I walked in to see a black haired hazel eyed kid . Yes I required him I was fighting him not to long ago. What did they call him roxas he was staring up at the stars and had a sad smile trace his face I walked over to him he seemed so young he noticed me "who are you" I spoke back … I should lie "im a friend" I lied he nodded in reply "what do you want" another lie "to simply talk" he nodded "well come sit down" he patted the seat next to him on the stone bench. I obeyed his scent flew in the air between us it smelled so good like heaven flowers his back was to me . I could see through the night robe made of silk I saw scars not all from battle some from just pain . I scooted up a little bit to be sitting behind him I moved his hair "you know you have real soft hair" it was true it felt like the silk he was wearing "people have told me that but I pay them not matter" I moved my other hand up and down his back " he tensed "relax I was wondering of these scars " "not everyone is happy " I froze "you hurt yourself because you are not happy" "my family including my baby sister have found mates and left . I have no one though so I see no point as to stay here suffering " I nipped his neck causing him to tense again "stranger what is you name" "my name… is Vincent " I nodded he spoke "Vincent .. Hm well Vincent apparently we have a fondness of one another" I broke him off as another nip at the neck earning me a moan from him a woman's voice interrupted us . "roxas " we turned to see a woman with black hair and soft brown eyes I knew her well vassilisa queen of chaos . Speaker of the gods and goddess next to her was a woman in gold and white . Dawn the light goddess I gave her a glance the goddess spoke but roxas nor vassilisa heard her "you dream of your husband my warrior" I jumped off of the bench and backed up "im not your warrior I serve time " her left eye brow perked up "yea and my grandmother is dumb . Riku you do not serve time you serve light with your husband the shadows " I sneered "prove it" she smiled and waved her hand we were standing in the town of twilight down below I saw me and roxas walking our arms were around one another . My other self slip a hand under roxas chin and kissed him . I watched me and roxas basically grope one another . I felt myself give way at the knees "do you believe me now" I spoke "what have I done I almost hurt the one I loved I lost him to a angel. "please tell me dawn my goddess is there anyway to right the wrong that I have made." she looked at me "yes there is please tell my mother and the Olympians where my cousin is" . I stopped "I … I cant my lady " I felt a sharp pain in my heart I dropped to my knees my body burned then his voice spoke through the air "dawn you should know my warrior wont give me up" she spoke frantically "I am not like mother I will kill you and stop you" the voice made my body burn like I was being changed I looked at my hand and saw the horror that will be .my body was morphing it was glowing gold like a gods I noticed the Saturn's staff used by time his self it was drawing me to pick it up knowing I would be mind controlled again by the titan king I resisted .with all my might I still took hesitated steps towards it . Finally dawn spoke "no here if you have too here claim this" a light staff shining with a gold crescent moon it radiated dawns energy her staff the weapon of a goddess I strayed to the staff of dawn .my body felt like it was being torn in two then both divine beings spoke "we shall stay till a decision is reached" I screamed at the pain

Chapter end

Chapter begin thalia?

I blinked a few times to clear my vision then saw where I was at dads domain I walked through the gates of Hades the check out people parted for me I hung my head . Cerberus jumped in my way and had a stick. . I smiled and picked the stick up and threw it he jumped after it. He always was a good dog I saw a adult in a black robe with skulls all over it . I knew him well "dad" I hugged him the underworld perfumed off of him then the woman walked up beside him hugged me too I practically yelled "mom" she smiled I asked "is grandma here" a woman in grass and leaves walked up Demeter or a.k.a grandma I hugged her. dad spoke with mom "thalia's what happened you died " I frowned "dad mom grandma . Vexes has betrayed us I used my spirit and lighting to kill him before he could cause roxas anymore trouble" they all stopped "thalia do you mean to tell me my son vexes has betrayed me " I nodded he replied "why what have we done" I knew the answer "he wants to rule the underworld if you ever die but he knows that you chose me and krounous told him he could rule if he helped him" my dad frowned "I am sorry thalia you had to die because of me and my decisions " I nodded " I am glad I gave my life for my family I just hope valor wont go mad" dad looked up at the name "ah your boy friend I liked him tough really kind and respectful " I smiled glad he approved of valor. Mom opened a window to show valor killing thousands of the titan lords army I spoke "see he is doing fine" my parents nodded he finally encountered riku I stopped so did dad I shouted "valor no" a bright light shone as he brought down his sword I saw a faint figure of dawn then both dawn and riku were gone . I sighed in relief dawn saved him good . I spoke "dad I need to go back who do I need to talk to" he looked at me "thanatos " I spoke "ok I will do it" he opened the pitch black portal and spoke "just know I can not help you till you come back please my daughter be ok"

Chapter end

Chapter begin roxas

I slashed and killed all the soldiers that came my way I watched all the warriors and maidens slash and kill the remaining solider we were down to our last 20 I still have not caught sight of valor nor Elizabeth. We finished off the soldiers . And they started to retreat. I sat damn that was tough . I thought now were soon going to have to fight riku and I know right now I am not ready for that . I finally let my guard down in time to see the last final wave of the titans attack on twilight . A titan this one seemed familiar but couldn't place a name. her silver blue hair and her dark clouded eyes I finally under stood who she was I was facing. Selene titan of the moon. She looked at me and smiled wickedly . I shot to my feet. She looked at the others and waved a hand and a force flung them into the nearest building . Leaving me and her to fight 1 on 1 . She spoke in a angelic voice "ah nyx's holder I am glad you have chose to meet me in battle do realize I am one of the weak titans" I raised a eye brow and looked at the others all pretty much beat up in one shot "and she is a weak one o hell were screwed" I turned back to her with a serious look "Selene why must we fight. We could be allies " her reply was bitter and cold as the moon its self "Artemis took my position because of Zeus and for that I will never forgive him or her" I replied trying to be calm "Selene a lot of good has come from Artemis taking your role she created the hunters and kept women safe when possible and gave you time to your self " she slanted her cloudy eyes "you don't understand I wanted to give it away but Zeus chose for me he took my choice from me and that is wrong no matter if your Olympian or titan " I looked down I did not know the rest of the story . She spoke " and now I shall show Zeus never too take that from me again" she flung her hand at me a wave crashed through the ground aimed toward me . It got a few feet from me when I heard a woman's voice "lunar arrow" a silver arrow stopped the wave. I opened my eyes to see a female with brown hair and green eyes and a silver bow and arrows . With thousands of younger girls with her . All carrying silver bows . But the brown. Haired one's stood out cause of the glow I knew who they were "Artemis and the hunters" I looked around more girls were coming Artemis spoke "Selene" Selene spoke back "Artemis why have you interrupted my fight with this young man he is not a virgin there for no importance to you " I felt myself blush a bright red Artemis noticed and spoke to both of us "Selene I know that he is not sacred … but I have my reasons for protecting him and as for interrupting this little fight" she lifted her bow with arrow in armed and ready " I am afraid to say is over leave now Selene I would hate to hurt you " Selene pondered on this for a few and looked at the hunter and my friends and artemis and me then spoke "fine but remember roxas I will be back" she vanished in a teal wind . I spoke "thanks Artemis " she turned on me and spoke firmly "roxas may I ask what were you thinking she is a titan . A powerful being who if felt like it could kill a human with a blink of their eyes . Roxas I am sorry to sound rude but my o my that was so stupid" I frowned the hunter began helping the maidens and warriors . Artemis stuck by me. Her and I tried to come up with a logical plan to protect the city but each one involved using a team member " fine then damn just to shut you guys up" me and Artemis looked up to see a woman holding a winged staff Alice the spirit maiden Artemis looked at me and I nodded "fine Alice go to the clock tower and cast all silence" she did as she was told . Artemis then stood up and brushed off her silver dress "I know we just got here but we must go hunters fall in" they lined up she spoke to me "if you ever need us or just me blow" she tossed me a crescent moon whistle . I nodded then her and the hunter's were off and gone . I sat down on the ground again . And laid out letting the moon light hit my body it was sunny when this started damn time has been flying I looked around for any more surprises and finally laid down and fell sound asleep. My dreams was one of war the titans war . The attacks flew through my body not harming me. Saw Helios and Selene . Rhea, Gaia , even a younger version of Zeus and His brothers and sister . Then a loud snap caught my attention . I looked up to see 4 people one was a neon blue and white . Dawn. a woman in black chains with gold blood all over it . Gasped at realization who she was nyx . The woman and man helping her were both dressed in black robes and had wings but one had demon wings don't have any recall of her but I knew him . Erebus god darkness . But who in their names was that woman helping Nyx . The dream changed where we were standing in a black palace . The woman was their but different wearing a red scarlet robe . Her black hair and slanted eyes scared even me . She spoke in a ghostly voice "you claim not to know me child" I nodded no "you are mistaken . Child of night you know my sister in law ." sister in law? She spoke "I am Erebus's sister my name Lilith" I almost chocked on the air "your Erebus's sister"? she spoke "child … no you have proven not to be a child . Roxas I know I have never been spoken of that is for our mother and me own protection ." I replied "ok I have been hearing about mother this and mother that who is this mother"? she stopped as if to listen to the wind then replied "fine come let me show you times worst enemy " we were shifted to another place with neon purple and blue light in the dead center was woman half deformed but half formed her left part of her (formed part) turned to toward me and spoke in gasp as if it hurt "child of my child you .have chose to fight against my enemy time ." I nodded she replied " I have not much power but I give you what I can give out " a black and purple orb absorbed into me from her I spoke with hesitation which she picked up on "speak child I hold no anger toward you " . "who are you " her reply sent chills up my body " I am the provider for zieg and vassilisa. I am chaos " I froze dead "so that's why their not so strong any more " she nodded slowly "what happened I have seen vassilisa fight she is almost impossible to defeat and Zieg he is basically a god "that made Lilith laugh chaos silenced her "I was attacked 4697 years ago … slowly but surely vassilisa and Zieg's power have been decreasing now their at last wit they must use attacks taught to them by the other gods … as for you my child I have gave you chaos not to use as a wild attack but to kill time ." "how did you get attacked " chaos slanted her left eye " 4697 years ago my protectors nyx , Erebus, Lilith, dawn , and The Olympians were all sent to defeat the army of krounous . I was left undefended . I thought I was safe but while they were fighting … krounous got to my domain space and attacked massacring my body my body slowly but greatly enough has been repairing it will be not long before I am whole all over again then I will put my great grandson back in place " I nodded and spoke "lady chaos and lady Lilith I must get back to earth now or we will have a problem "they nodded and I was flung to my body on earth . I woke up to see the same sunny sky of twilight ok good everything is ok". I got up and walked my way home . I arrived and walked in . I closed the door to see a ghost of the past . Xeilfer I stepped back he smiled . I could see through him and knew he could touch me if he wanted too. I spoke "xe..Xeilfer " he replied "roxas . Why did you not love me " I replied "you are evil and cause thousands pain " he smiled "look at your husband now evil just like how you spoke of me" I spoke " he is different he cant remember me don't use him as a excuse to your own evil actions " he slanted his eyes "fine believe what you want my child " I stopped "don't ever call me child the elders may call me that and only them" he laughed "I guess they dint tell you did they"? I hesitated "w…what are you talking about" he spoke while walking closer "I used to be a god warrior then she betrayed me and I swore revenge against her " I asked now wondering "who betrayed you"? he shouted the name that was know by all in love "Aphrodite" I gasped "wh..what happened " he replied " I told her to re write my love story and she claimed I took destiny in my own hands." I finally blinked noticing he was standing over me . Aphrodite's warrior of love o my he spoke to my facial reaction "see you thought you knew me . O by the gods you were wrong" he seemed to bore his words into my heart was I really wrong about him I mean Aphrodite was a very highly respectable goddess to know that she used to have a warrior then took him out of the picture like he was never there and not even mention a name . now that all the facts are filled in I .. I cant help but feel sorry for him . A warrior just like me will nyx ever do this to me "I am so sorry Aphrodite did this to you but . That is no excuse to hurt thousands of others. You know if I was you I would prove Aphrodite wrong we mold our destiny" he smirked at the comment "I have I will ruin another persons love story and kill her whole love collection " I froze "I hope you don't mean"! he frowned "I am sorry roxas but you and Vincent are the best love story in her collection since Zieg and vassilisa or the other kingdom parents " and I knew right then I snapped I straightened my back "you listen" I pointed a finger at him the shadows flying off of it twirling around him "I do not care what you fucking excuse is but you will not never ever break us up I hold my vow I told the gods and goddess that I will love him till the day I die and by all of my spirit I will abide by it " his face went scared white "and if you ever try to get in my way again dead or not dead I will slaughter your soul I am not like I was before at your castle now " the shadows flared to life in a black flame searing the ground at his feet "do you understand" the flames hissed and crackled he spoke kind of shifty "y…ye…yes sire" "now if you don't want to leave on your own free will I will be more than happy enough to show you a way out and I will promise you not pleasant" he backed up then started to faded like the ghost he was the shadows died down . I fell to my knees that took a lot to use shadows and not burn down my house . The sear marks were like a perfect circle . I sighed in being tired . Is it me or has my life went like to hell in a hand basket . I got up and laid on the couch . I stared up at the ceiling . I heard a portal open in my living room I tried to sit up then heard a voice I had not heard in quite a while "hey roxy you here" I replied "yes axel what is it" he walked over and sat on the edge of the couch where my feet were "dude what happened" I looked at him "Nathans been turned by time " he nodded "well cant help you there but Alex is on his way over so clean up ok he will be telling you the next step in our plan " he left and I heard a knock I mumbled "no time to clean up" I opened to see Alexander I let him. He sat down and observed my house "nice place you got here I nodded "not as nice as yours " he replied "who bought it" I nodded " I don't know it was mine when I woke up one day and full of furniture" a few names appear on some paper but no one official " I don't know I think my family owned it " he nodded he spoke "I know you might not want talk about this but you and I both know that if riku is not dealt with soon he will kill us" I nodded I turned away from him I knew tears were running down my face I felt the sting of them . I heard him "roxas please don't cry he will be saved " I turned to him "do you even know how it feels to lose your boy friend " he spoke in a cold tone but I saw the sadness "yes he died when the vampire war began .. " "oh I did not know I am sorry Alex" he pulled me in for a hug he hugged me tight he spoke "but he told me that I should never give up and I told him I wont that was why I was in the underworld when we met" I spoke "why do you flirt with me then " he spoke "to relive mine and your stress you know I like it" he pulled me back and met my gaze he spoke " roxas " I felt his hand reach and cup my butt he spoke more sexy " will you have me to end your stress" I nodded yes he kissed me and it was everything I thought it was a dark sweet temptation I moaned into the kiss he grabbed at my hair pulling it I moaned out load as he shifted my head to point up reveling my neck he sucked on it as I breathed heavy and gasped as he hit a spot of pleasure I felt him start to leave a bruise I felt my body shudder he spoke "stop resisting I will not hurt you ." I don't know why but I tensed more I felt him growl more then I heard it "please roxas if you don't relax I will hurt you" I finally relaxed slowly making sure he kept his promise. Slowly but surely we made our way up the stairs and into my bed room he laid me on my back I stared up at the ceiling as he unbuttoned my fighting outfit I felt cold air go across my chest as he undid the last button he spoke "so pale " I looked down and realized he was right and the moon light that was coming in from my window did not help I looked almost like Xeilfer like a ghost he stopped 'have you drank any at all " I looked away I knew I was blushing now the heat on my cheeks "well .. I .. I mean …no" he clicked his tongue at me "roxas if you needed blood so badly just ask one of your human friends they will give it to you " I frowned at his comment he did not get it I did not want human blood I wanted vampire like he read my mind and spoke " or I could feed you but be warned my blood can cause side affect your whole body will go all super power for a few days then fade okay "? I nodded he spoke "then cut me drink from me" I lifted my hand to a place above his nipple and cut then lead my mouth to it and drank the taste exploded inside me it was like having sex just like with riku I heard him moan and whisper "yes .. Keep going " I obeyed and drank my fill I felt my body grow stronger then what I was before my whole worries and sorrows melted away there was no riku or jacent or axel or chaos or anyone except me and Alexander it was like being in our own little world I finally took one last lick at the wound to close it . I leaned back I felt the burning hot blood on my lips he was smiling like it was the holidays he staggered back a little . I jumped up and went to him he spoke "that has not happened in over 10000 years " I looked puzzled he stated "you don't feel it the blood merging with your own … roxas your becoming a full vampire" I spoke more then a little senile " please tell me your joking I mean is that really possible " he bowed his head and muttered "it is not anything bad I mean better strength speed and much better powers its only like a …. like a upgrade " he seemed very sure so I tried again to calm my body so I would not totally freak out and start a rage I felt the blood flow through my veins . He spoke "now I claim " he pushed my body on the bed pulling my shirt off . His hand fiddled with pants finally it came undone and my jeans slid off the cold air that had chilled me no more then a few seconds ago once again crept its way up my legs he spoke "hmmm so smooth" he was at the lower part of my body licking his ways up my legs I felt my body once again tense then I fell nails go down my back I moaned he spoke "I told you that I would hurt you if you did not un tense please roxas this is difficult for me too" I obeyed against my body feelings he ran his hand over my legs . We heard a thump like someone had dropped something we jumped I got dressed I spoke to Alexander "I am going to go check it out " he nodded I walked down the stairs to the source of the thump I heard another one thump I looked over the stair rail and saw a creature with 2 hollow eyes and skin of leather and the body of a human but heavier guarded I crept up the stairs so it could not hear me I walked in my door not before peering down the hallway to see another unknown creature this one like a cat fish with a body of a lion but the head of a cat fish with no scaled or gills . I closed the door quietly I looked at Alexander I walked over to him "we need to get out of here " he looked at me like I was the scariest thing alive … my sense kicked in he was not looking at me I turned around to see a cat like creature with spider legs and a tail of a scorpion I summoned the shadow blade it growled like a cat. It tensed like it was going to jump . It jumped at me . . I saw a red and white blur then Alexander was standing in front of me the beast sliced in half . Its body twitched and moved but I knew and so did he it was going to die . He spoke "I am going to transform so please be careful" I spoke "huh" his body jerked and he got on all four and his body changed to a wolves I realized that he could change blood types and he just changed to a werewolf I stared at him and spoke what had popped into my mind "You're a adapting to wolf to save us" he nodded "is it permanent"? he nodded no I sighed good his silver fur with black streaks shimmered then he busted through my door and started down the hall way I turned and ran for the window I knew he could take care of the threat but I wanted to check the town. I jumped from the balcony to the building across the street. I looked around. I heard a noise one I did not want to hear ever again in my life "ssssssso the king of the shadows returns " I turned to see the demon from before from my hunt for ansume his demon wings and red eyes I spoke back " what are you doing here again " he replied coldly " tartarus Gaia and rhea have sent me to bring you to their domains " I know it was a bad Idea but I followed him he wrapped a clawy arm around me and we were gone to the domain of the earth . I opened my eyes to see no demon but 3 people two in white girl togas the last a guy with fiery eyes . The middle one introduced herself "I am gaia mother earth this is my daughter rhea and my brother tartarus " they nodded . She spoke "I have heard you are using my mothers energy ' I nodded yes "then show me what my mother has given you " a purplish orb floated from my chest while a green one a red and a yellow floated from the three it combined with chaos's energy making it better "warrior what ever nyx and them see in you we trust them and put our trust in you" I spoke "gaia I cant promise you anything except my best will that do " she replied in a kind voice "that is all we ask from you " I nodded the light shimmered then I was in a dark place I saw I giant figure fighting a little figure a human ? I ran towards the human as I approached I noticed the golden blonde hair flying as the girl swirled to avoided getting hit and attacking . Finally she paused to get a glance at me the face of someone I truly thought was one of the best people I know "thalia" she jumped into the air with a black spear in her hands she slashed the giant yelling "thanatos" I pulled out my blades . The giant spoke in a voice that scared me "mom" he looked at me his eyes pitch black dark pools of endless evil I spoke "no but I am her warrior " he stopped the blade that was about to hit thalia stopped he looked me "you.. You're her warrior " he turned to thalia "you weren't lying ." she nodded no he rushed on "so my mom does need my help fine then this will be my gift for you thalia " her skin returned to normal and her chest moved again she was alive . O then maybe "hey thanatos did a Xeilfer beat you " he spoke "….yes why" I looked down "so he is back " I mumbled thalia glanced between us finally she spoke "may i return with roxas " he nodded she ran over to me and gave tackled me hugging my body to hers . As light shone and thanatos laughed "you two are now one thalia you are his 2nd spirit " she disappeared I screamed frantically Thalia " a voice not from outside but inside my head and body spoke "roxas were one person now me and you together can end the king of titans roxas this might get awkward at times but we see what the others see I see what you see . Our memories are fused now " a flood of images crammed in thalia and valor kissing them fighting together and them both happy as can be . Then more people started to create a gap between them but they still had times together I opened my eyes and spoke in both mine and thalia's voice "send us home thanatos " he waved a hand and we were wrapped in black then when it cleared we were in sunset I looked around . A voice caught me off guard " so we meet again child of darkness " I turn to see ansume . We spoke as one a voice between a girl and guys "ansume what are you doing here " he froze "so its both of you " he ended it with a chuckle "we asked you a question ansume" he spoke in a smirk "were almost done roxas thalia you guys are going slack on me " we shared thoughts "what he talking about " " I don't know but be on guard " we agreed then spoke to him "what are you talking about old man " he smiled "the wall" we stopped we had forgotten about it "it's almost finished if it gets done we will have a problem I only built it to save my hide from the knights and Isaac but the knights they betrayed Isaac and I agreed but if they complete this it will mean the end of us all me you the queens and kings of all elements " "no offense but this is kind of a lot I mean titans and a group of knights kind of a lot don't you think "? he responded in a surprise "did axel not tell you that if you stripped the titans of their energy you strip their warriors too I spoke "but how do I do that " "you use the Olympians chains" "and exactly where would I find those " he laughed "Olympus where else " "but I thought mortals could not touch Olympus" again a laugh "your only part mortal roxas you may walk on Olympus and once there you learn how too save riku " I spoke "please ansume tell me how I can save him if I know I can the I will take down all titans to do it" he nodded and stuck a hand out "I know I have hurt all of you but please trust me " I shook his hand he spoke "to get to Olympus the gate keeper must let you in her name you know " I though a god gate keeper hmm I spoke " I will find her " he nodded and faded into the wind I turned and kept thinking as I walked about who she is then the thought hit me something vassilisa said " I am the speaker of the gods and the goddess" surely she knows I thought and closed my eyes and felt the wind blow I opened my eyes to be standing in front of cabin and in front of the cabin was vassilisa I spoke when she caught my eyes "vassilisa" she spoke "what roxas" "do.. Do you know who the god gate keeper is " she stiffened "rox..roxas your looking at her" I spoke "vassilisa you " she nodded "vassilisa I need a gate " she spoke "why .. What do you need from Olympus " "I need the weapons of Olympus and the cure for riku " she spoke "roxas if I let you go its going to be a lot of trouble to keep peace here till you get back" I spoke "vassilisa if I get the weapons and the cure for riku we might win this war hands down" she nodded and stepped back a few steps and yelled "gates of Olympus I summon you open for passage to the holy world" a white golden gate faded into the view in between us "roxas go now be careful" I ran through the gate and all I saw was white thalia spoke "o boy were on holy land we now are in my uncles domain watch your back ok rox" the white light faded and I saw Olympus . Pure white marble every where temples to all gods and goddess gardens everywhere and a big building .I walked in the big building and saw all the hallways . I looked above the door ways a heart, a bolt of lighting, a trident, a book, a spear, a hammer, a ring, a sun, a moon, a dead skull . Signs or marks ? I thought… I took the book way . As I walked down the hallway . A woman stopped me a few more feet . Her style interesting brown hair gray cloudy eyes a blouse and jeans she spoke and smirked "roxas so you are finally here I saw you being here but I had no clue when" I spoke "wise … ah its you Ares sister Athena " she smiled "yes you have entered our home we heard you come in artemis in particular wants to talk with you . If you keep going this way you will reach the library . To get to my virgin sister go back to the circle room and take the moon path understood " I smiled "yes thank you " I walked back and went down the moon path I got to the silver door and knocked a woman's voice said "come in" I walked in to see a silver room full of flowers moon glory's and standing in the middle was artemis I spoke "lady artemis" she spoke "close the door" I did as she said "roxas my father is getting nervous . Now that you and thalia are merged we have a chance . You both have come here to get the Olympian chains . Its currently being used right now by us to hold typhoon but we can give you our weapons for now to kill them " I spoke "thank you artemis" she gave me her bow and spoke with intent "it will never run out of arrows just pull back the string and a moon arrow will form please be careful it will be bad if the titans get a hold of any of weapons blessed be my child" I bowed and walked back to the main hall way and looked down the paths and saw the thunder bolt I smiled "thalia you want to go see your uncle " she smiled and said "yes lets" we walked down Zeus's path and was met by a giant room in which two thrones are . And in said seats was the queen and king Hera and Zeus I bowed "hello my lords " Zeus frowned "I like my niece better " he waved his hand and my body was replaced by hers I was the spirit now she complained "uncle " she stamped her foot he spoke jokingly "I will change you both back when were done " … "thalia our father has gotten very stirred up now since he gained vinc.. I mean riku" Hera frowned "listen child of shadows there is a way to break the curse but only I know it " Zeus looked at her like it was a shock I guess even in heaven the women keep secrets she looked over at her husband "could you leave us three alone so we can talk " me and thalia talked while they discussed it "I guess we are having a private meeting with Hera you ready " "no I am scared if I do save my husband what will happen if it hurts us " she smiled in our head "we are ready I was willing to sacrifice myself to save valor and our group . So I am sure you will too okay" I nodded Zeus spoke which interrupted our thoughts "fine I will leave but only for a short time okay " we all agreed he vanished in a cloud Hera stated "for love you must be willing to sacrifice everything that was once you understand " I nodded she sighed "give me a second " she waved her hand and our body reversed again I was the body she was the spirit she smiled "much better now for you to get your husband back I need you too go to the underworld and convert " "covert to what " "covert to darkness" I nodded my head "Queen Hera why must I convert to darkness"? "the power that has taken your love is made from the main holy power if you take the light away the titan goes away " I SPOKE "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WILL I BE THE SAME" " no you will not but that is a price you must pay for love just like me " I laughed to myself "so it's a curse that it"? she spoke so softly I knew her heart was heavy with grief "yes it's the worse thing you can imagine" I closed my eyes and let thalia speak once again "there is a entrance to the underworld from here is there not " Hera nodded then looked up "he is back please be careful and remember marriage is all powerful" she threw me a wedding ring a lighting bolt hit Zeus's chair and he was back his first words was "you switched them again " she observed me " yes for the better but check closer my love " he squinted "ah so now they can switch at will" she nodded me and thalia both gasped we can switch at anytime ! She looked over at Zeus "honey my dear please open the direct gate to the underworld " he gave her the your insane look "why " "they are going to see Hades so they need a path " he nodded "so you told them a solution " we all nodded he sighed "fine here " he waved his hand and the floor parted opening to a black stair case to Hades and Persephone's throne room we said our good byes and began our decent to the underworld for a second time we walked in silence for a few in the dark then thalia broke it "so are we like equals now " "what do you mean " "can we switch out every once and a while " "yea I don't care just don't ruin the body that's all" "okay thank you" we went the rest of the way no talking at all till I heard it a voice I was ready to kill over "so it's true " I turned to see riku white wings spread over the stair case I gasped he walked towards me I stepped back "what are you doing here Vincent " his eyes filled with hurt "roxas it's me not Vincent " I frowned even more " I do not trust you " he pulled out a staff with the white wings thalia and me both knew it well "dawns staff" we backed down the stair case from him and turned and ran instead not wanting to face this new problem thalia spoke " I can not blame you rox " I felt the tears burn my cold skin I knew it he was back and now I had to face my fear my marriage to repair it so I can move on after alex and jace everyone that has been in our ways I wont forgive krounous for the pain that he has made us I felt it come from down the stair case it was the darkness and it was attracted to me by the shadows I breathed it in "yes this is what I have to do to deal with him fine I accept darkness" I felt the surge and saw it Erebus his wings glowed tinted with gold and black I spoke "Erebus and Nyx I accepted both of you and your mothers abilities to end this war before the down fall of mankind " Nyx was at his side at a instant they both spoke "we trust you dear do not break this oath we the dark gods give you our powers" there glow of immortality faded my body lit up I bowed they looked at me " we must go help mom before the final fight please do not die before this fight " they both busted in light and was gone thalia spoke "lets go roxas their waiting for us " I smiled and ran down the stair case eager to find Hades the god of the underworld . I looked back real quick knowing my love was there sad but I will deal with once I have dealt with the king titan . We arrived at a plaza and we were at the throne room past the underworlds gates we saw three thrones in them was in the middle a guy in a black robe full of skulls . On his right was a young girl with flowers around here and on his left was a middle age woman with grape vines thalia spoke in my place dad mom grandma I am back . The young woman looked up and saw me and said "dear. Mom it's thalia they all looked up Hades spoke "Persephone your right" I spoke Persephone, Demeter , Hades I have come on behalf of the warriors and maidens to ask for your weapons in battle " they all glanced at me Hades was the first to speak . "why should we give you our weapons " I laughed "Lord of the underworld you know I am not joking but the titan king will rise and kill you with a swipe " he frowned "so I am not fooling you warrior of darkness " I stopped he looked up and spoke more "you signed your self to both dark and shadows but I sense a lot of anger and darkness you want to kill our father do you not he ruined your love life right " I nodded in anger I knew the energy from Erebus was surging around me "yea I do he ruined me " he smiled "fine then" he threw me his helmet Demeter threw me the fan of earth and Persephone threw a flower ? I glanced at her and she said " do not doubt the power of nature it's a heavy burden to bear " the air swirled and a path way appeared near by I spoke "who does that go to " thalia answered "to the last of the big three Poseidon " I stared out into the tunnel and Demeter's words startled me " the rest are there " I nodded and left the underworld to go to the palace of the sea . I walked down the tunnel feeling the damp wetness of the sea surrounding me . I felt water churn around me keeping air in me the tunnel fell into a hole where at the bottom of it was a path way to the sea . I prepared to jump then his voice stopped me "so you going to see him " I turned and saw my love again this time his silver hair glowed a gold color and he held times staff not dawns staff I turned and jumped . CHAPTER END

riku pov

I felt my body being pulled into two by the two celestial beings . Finally it happened my soul shattered in two the light and the dark my light side picked up dawns staff and the dark picked up krounous staff . My sides spoke to their gods "find roxas " they both vanished and my mind split into two . My light side appeared in a stair case that was cold and dark . I walked down a few and saw him I spoke "so it's true " he replied "what do you want Vincent " I felt my heart hurt " me it's Johnathan not Vincent ." he replied cold words "I do not trust you " he saw dawns staff and he turned and ran. My dark side (Vincent ) found him at a tunnel to Poseidon he spoke behind roxas "so you going to see him ." he saw the times staff and he jumped . My light side caught up and said "you idiot why did you not stop him " the dark side "you do not understand he has to go to Poseidon to get the trident " "I thought you were evil" "yes but I am on the winning side and the way he is that's the Olympians side" he looked down "we are lucky we have him are we not" "yes " I walked up beside him and saw the wonderful lair of the sea " I spoke "who ever finds him first talks first ok" he nodded we both faded into the air". chapter end

Pov thalia and roxas

We landed on the floor of a palace of blue sea marble I looked up and around to see no one not even servants of the sea we walked on to see still no one but we noticed flashing lights nearby . We walked towards them I spoke to thalia to break the odd silence "thalia" "yes" "do you hate me" "why would I " "because I asked rose to have you and the others come here to twilight" she sighed "yes you did but the way I see it is if you did not have me come here by a order I would have come by will to see the trouble started here and I still would have been killed" "but I feel guilty I should have been there to help you against vexes " "roxas even if you were there my brother never would have given up he would have killed you and I still would have died so this way I saved some lives" "so your not mad?": "no I chose to give up my life and in turn I was bonded to your spirit" I smiled we walked a little further over the hill and saw a horrid sight the creatures of the sea fighting sharks and whales colliding fishes biting chucks out of one another . And in the midst I saw Poseidon and Oceanus clashing weapon to weapon the trident shun in the cold sea letting heat radiate over me and thalia. I spoke "lets help him out " we summoned the shadow blade and noticed the change in it the lighting trimming its edges . We smiled this will do great . We charged the warrior of the titan of the sea and started to slash and dash as everything started to fast forward I noticed that thalia had taken over my body was doing flips twirls and kicks I never thought possible . Finally we were on the staff of the titan himself . We looked him dead in the eyes he stopped attacking the god and looked at us "what do you want " I spoke "listen this is nonsense you both are creatures of the sea Oceanus you had your time now another rules in your place let it go" he looked at me "how can you say such a thing krounous" . I stepped back at his words "k..krounous " he nodded "yes my lord it's you I know it is it shines in your eyes" I nodded "then listen to me as your lord I say make peace ok" he nodded and faded . So did posidon and the creature I spoke "what happened" a woman's voice crept along my ears . Thalia went alive in anger her voice raised "it cant be but im dead" we turned to see a woman with a black wing and a white wing on each shoulder her eyes golden jewels. Her hair like lighting . Then my registered who she looked dead like she looked like thalia but she's dead .the woman spoke "well so this is what you get a body with a male . Ha ha . I cant help but laugh at you " thalia spoke through me in her voice "your one to talk and exactly how did you get a body incase I am forgetting my body faded into the spirit world after the fight " I spoke to both "what are you guys talking about " the woman spoke to us "she did not tell did she ….. I am her shadow my name is Victoria" I chocked back a cough I spoke to thalia in our head "thalia why did you not tell me " she replied "it's complicated just know she is what we should fear. Right now " Victoria spoke "o yes I am " her hands glowed a neon blue color we stepped back a shadow passed over us then a voice boomed "do not dare hurt these two they are protected by the big three we all looked up and saw the big three Hades , Zeus , and posidon they each had a weapon in hand and was ready to kill Victoria on sight she smirked and spoke her death " smite me o mighty smiter" they each threw their weapons a flash happened and she was gone we looked up again and they had disappeared a thud was right next to me I glanced over and saw the trident . I picked it up . It shrunk with the other weapons to fit as charms on a bracelet . I put it on and glanced at the silver icons . The only one that did not shrink was artemis bow. I looked around thalia spoke " I fear for the worst if my shadow is back that means the others will be coming soon. We need to hurry we have Apollo and Hestia and the others left we should start with Apollo . " "how do we find the god of sun " she used my hand and pulled out the crescent moon whistle "this way " we blowed . A silver wind whirled around us and wept us away we were in front us artemis on Olympus before we knew it she had her arms crossed "what do you want I was about to go see my brother " "we actually need him so uh how about we join you " "fine come along he is waiting on me" we walked down the hallways to the sun path we finally reached a red orange and yellow door . She pulled out a key and unlocked the door . The room was big club a dance floor and games every where . On the dance floor was Apollo with blue and blonde hair with sapphire eyes he wore a gold and black leather jacket with blue jeans . He stopped and glanced at us . "well hello you three what you doing here" artemis sighed "you asked me here brother "he spoke "well so I did " I spoke " I am here for the solar bow" he spoke "well rest a while okay" I nodded and sat down and soon I nodded off . . In my dreams I saw Victoria she was standing in the middle of a field of black grass with purple trees ? . Thalia spoke to me " it's the shadow world its on the opposite side of ours . " ah . She had a torn dress she looked like she was in a fight . And I saw with who Xeilfer he and her were in combat . Toe to toe . Finally she struck a blow that hit him in the leg . . And she spoke words so filled with power I saw the angel Nike appear behind her . "you ever dare try to take me and I will kill you by burning your soul ." he spoke and laughed "you amaze me Victoria maybe we can help one another you want power right" her eye brows perked up "yes " "and I want roxas" "yes " "what if I could get you aphrodites power" "anything else" "what about chaos power " she froze "you know where I could chaos power at " "yes of course I do " she picked him up by his neck "where " he smiled " I will tell you in return for roxas okay" she dropped him " fine but once he is here you give me the power" he smiled "gladly " I woke up artemis and Apollo were still talking . He stopped and stared at me his saphire eyes this time were serious "my sister told me you need my bow for the war …. Well here" he tossed a gold bow and it shrinked to another icon . Artemis looked at me "you need to get going now" "why" a boom interrupted me it was zues speaking to me " roxas child of night chaos is almost done please come " I felt the wind wipe me to zues . His eyes were bright

With golden lighting the power was flowing . Right behind there thrones was a purple stair case ? I asked "where does that go" hera spoke "it leads to chaos's throne the true ruler when a peson sits in it the power of chaos posses them " "why don't one of you sit it in it " hera and zues froze "cause it would kill us " . black lighting hit near us victoria appeared out of it with Xeilfer zues looked at us "we will block the path once great grand mother is fully recovered storm through here and let her reclaim us and our life . We will be captured but I am sending artemis with you . Farewell for now " the wind took me down to earth the air flew by me as I hit the beach near sunset I slid and there in front of my feet was artemis in a silver white dress she was staring at heaven "he saved me and you . Now I free while they are captured we have to ensure chaos can get to her throne do you know where she is at " a purple portal appeared I got up and brushed myself off "follow me " we walked through to the domain of chaos . Lilith was standing at the bas of chaos who was better and almost whole again artemis spoke "Lilith long time no see " Lilith replied "artemis always a pleasure to see my hunting partner " she nodded then turned to chaos "your almost healed why dad said it would take a couple more hundred years to heal"she spoke firm "your father and them gave me power all the Olympians did to heal me faster and now I will fight my enemy he will not take the throne again". I nodded "but they will be waiting on us" she laughed "I know Gabriel, michel I demand all angels come to me" thousands of white winged solders appeared " as you can see roxas I have my own army ready kill on mark " I nodded . Artemis stared at michel the gold angel next Gabriel she spoke in a harsh tone "so your alive why am I not surprised " he just remained silent I spoke "artemis you know him" (big ass mistake to ask a woman what the hell is wrong with her ) she spoke "he is michel in the supposed bible he was gods angel chief but in reality in Greece he was chaos's top angel warrior" "why do you show hatred then " michel spoke in a soft but powerful voice "cause I killed one of her hunts" "oooooooo" . she shut up chaos spoke "it's near come on" she stood up her body finally healed to its full form while in translucent light gathered in her hand to form the blade of chaos the black red steel glowed "lets us go see my old grandson" she walked forward we walked out to see the stairs of Olympus the gate its self destroyed a voice stopped us "were here my lady" vassilisa and them were all here to help we hurried up the stairs till we reached the main building chaos spoke "angels all of you go free Hera and the Olympians to help" "the rest of you come with me I am going to get my throne back " she walked forward and cut through the doors of Olympus .. she ran ahead of us throwing chaos at will at people who stood in her way . We just followed (talk about worthless) finally we stood in the room krounous . riku and them were all standing next to him . I spoke " riku get out of my way this is not your fight" a thought came into my head "trust me rox I will show you I am with you guys 100% . I nodded . Chaos spoke to krounous "you dare try to get to my throne " the rocks behind them disappeared chaos's throne was revealed krounous said "well bring it grand mother " she tackled him up the stairs and toward the throne and all hell broke lose . The warriors and kings and queens fought against the warriors on next to riku he spoke to me "come on" we headed up the stairs after chaos and krounous ." we caught up to see chaos having krounous pinned to the floor she spoke I have lived past you last attack and now I am back again. She threw him down the stairs . She walked up a bit more to her throne. She turned to us "you both have fought well and for that I grant you both my blessing . Roxas please give me my power . The orb floated from my chest. "I never go down alone" victorias spear went straight through my chest

Chapter end

Chapter begin

Pov riku

I spoke to both my sides "please roxas is marching to Olympus now .we must get back to help we all looked at one another "fine we go together" we formed back to one and headed for Olympus we were next to krounous he saw us as one "so you chose which one" think damn it think" you my lord" I lied he nodded . A crash came through and there stood a woman in red with purple eyes . She spoke "you dare to try to get my throne " the rocks behind us disappeared then I realized who she was the queen of the universe "chaos" "bring it grandmother" she tackled him up the stairs and all hell broke loose I sent a thought to roxas "come on" we headed up the stair and saw chaos had beat krounous she threw him down the stairs. She turned to us "you both have fought well and for that I give you my blessing .. Roxas my power please" it floated out of him toward her then I heard it "I never go down alone" a spear went through his chest

And I turned to see someone who looked like thalia "victoria" roxas fell to the ground chaos sat in her throne as soon as her body hit the throne a aura flew off her . I felt it she threw a bolt at victoria and it evaporated her . I fell to the ground and I held him in my arms his head in my lap the blood flowing down the stairs to pool at the base chaos spoke to me "I know you love him and I feel his spirit here with me still . If you want for you blessing I could bring him back" I looked up at her through my tears I saw she was not kidding I spoke in a hoarse voice "yes please bring him back to my arms I want him" she got up the aura stayed with her . She knelt down next us "thanatos my grandchild son of nyx I speak to you he is pardoned by my hand send him back" the blood evaporated and he opened his eyes but the color of his skin did not I spoke "why is his color not returning " she spoke to me and those words would change our life forever "he is a full blood now the sun will hurt him I am sorry but it's the best I can do." "how will this work for us were married" she spoke to me in a concern " if you truly love him you will work thru this I believe in you if you ever have a problem use this" she handed me a black and purple orb the very one that came from my husband "what is it" "it's a portal opener your husband carried it was the only power I had before . Now it's your if you ever need me . Use it and you will be transported to this room " she closed it in my hand it melted into me into my veins . I nodded I looked back down at him he was out like a light his skin pale very pale no tan beauty I cant stand it but he is alive . Tho he is not breathing I frowned and it hurt to know he was like this .but what could I do . Oh well I picked him up chaos stood up as well . "riku may I tell you something. He is going to be fine . You should go now the Olympians are meeting to greet me back to power " I nodded I walked down the stair case a bit . And I closed my eyes and saw dawn "Take me home" I felt the brush and I opened my eyes the night sky was cool on my skin . His house was unlocked I went in and closed all the shutters to his house and put him in bed "sleep well my angel of shadows" I walked out and went home . I went in to see my home finally after all this time . I lied down and fell asleep from lack of energy . I saw it Xeilfer just standing there in a cell on Olympus . He spoke to himself "victoria spoke of killing one of them which one did he kill ." Aphrodite approached his cell her blonde hair covered half her face which must have stunned Xeilfer "my warrior you attack us in anger why" "you betrayed me my goddess and did not even give a reason " "tell me how I betrayed you Xeilfer " "you let the love of my life die " Aphrodite spoke sadness into words "Xeilfer I did not let Alexander . Die he just disappeared from my view and I could not find him he was presumed dead you never know anymore he might be alive you know ever since his wife gave herself to the wolf within their kids have been well calm over it . Which ensures one parent is alive so if I release you will you go look for your love and stop this foolish shit your putting me through " he pondered and gave a heavy sigh "fine I will but if I don't find him soon I give up" she nodded and released him and he vanished she spoke "Alexander come out now" a black haired man walked out she looked over at him "you had to disappear why . You hurt Xeilfer" he looked down at the name " my goddess I have been running from the very thing I cant stand to be someone's forever " she turned her back on him "I have kept you a secrete and so has the gods when your ready to find him again say so I will help" she vanished into a wind of roe petals . I woke up to the sun shinning my only thought was how my husband could never see it again. I sat up and thought of something to do while I waited for night fall . I walked outside to the suns warm rays and I ran straight into artemis and her silver dress she lost her balance and fell down I spoke "oh my goddess I am sorry artemis " she got up "oh its fine riku " she smiled at me " I am actually glad we ran into one another I need your help" "with what"? "uhhhhhhhhhh *clears throat* I need you to help me find …Xeilfer" I looked at her "Xeilfer the bad guy " she laughed a nervous laugh "yea I cant help this but my sister Aphrodite has kept on about Xeilfer and Alexander and so I am to hunt down Xeilfer since she did say I was the best hunter ever and she wont stop till I find him and so I ask you to please help me find him" I nodded fine I will help but do note once night fall reaches I am so gone okay" she nodded she headed off

Chapter end

Chapter begin

Pov roxas

I opened my eyes and could see crystal clear like I had some kind of new vision . I tried to recall what happened before and it came up blank oh well I got up in the easiest manner and practically flew up and landed on the floor "damn" I walked out of my room all the shutters in my house were closed ? What the hell I found a note from well hell from my father . "son I have left this for you please wait till night fall cause of a problem . Once night fall has come please meet me and your mother at our castle ." I placed it down and looked around I walked over to the kitchen and placed my head shot up d my head in my hands on the bar . A foot step caught my attention my head shot up and caught the sight of a man with red hair his eyes the color of the emeralds I spoke "how did you get In here " his voice was a angels of love " ro…roxas is that you " he approached me I retreated back " I asked you how the hell did you get in here " he spoke now with concern in his voice "do you remember me roxas" "you know my name " "yes of course I do you mean you don't know me" " I have not the slightest clue who you are but I do know where your going " I threw a bolt of black energy at him . It dissolved before it even reached him. Okay now is a great time to o lets say freak out "who the hell are you" he walked through the island that stood between us and came up to me his eyes glittering with love "roxas I fought with you in the war I am your lover " I froze "no your not riku is " the man scowled "so he is the reason behind this mess I knew it. It was sure to be someone" "what are you talking about' he hugged me "let me show you " a memory flashed before us it was the war and I saw the red head guy in front of me was fighting along side of me he was slashing through enemies who surrounded my self and the man . Then I saw riku cutting through the crowd to get to us he spoke when he got to us "roxas axel come one we don't have all day


End file.
